The Sins Of The Mother, The Loves Of The Father
by baila.imagines23
Summary: What happens when Nathan and Haley's youngest daughter unknowingly falls for Chris Keller's son?
1. Prologue

Nathan and Haley Scott had long since been known as America's Sweethearts. The petite, auburn haired, doe eyed songstress and the tall dark and handsome, blue eyed, cocky yet still loveable legend of a basketball player had made their way to the homes and hearts of people everywhere, almost as soon as they had burst out onto the scene. First it was just Haley. While Nathan was off reining his college realm and hoping to get drafted, Haley was making a name for herself in the music world. Haley was beautiful but she let the music speak for itself and she was instantly loved and respected for it. Then along came Nathan. For years and years on end, he dominated his sport and he and Haley were known as the Hollywood super-couple that had made it together.

After countless Grammy's, championships, platinum records, endorsement deals and more fame than they could both handle, Haley and Nathan took some time away from the spotlight to be more than the couple that smiled for the cameras and pretended like their world was perfect. They wanted to spend more time with the people they loved. They also wanted to start a family. As soon as they had begun to try for a baby, Haley became pregnant with their first child. Nine months later, Cecilia Greylin Scott was born. Her entrance into the world had been a stubborn and painful one and as she grew older that never seemed to let up. She bared a striking resemblance in both looks and attitude to Haley's older, rebellious sister Taylor. Haley and Nathan both admired and feared both of those qualities. Two years later, Haley and Nathan got another surprise in the form of twin boys. Matthew Lucas and Noah Jacob were identical twins…and that seemed to be the extent of their similarities. Matt seemed to be loud and brash like his father while Noah was quiet and thoughtful like his mother. As a child, Matt was a ham, always in front of a camera or on a stage while Noah preferred the background. Although Matt seemed to be the very clone of Nathan Scott himself, he had inherited his mother's talent for singing and though Noah seemed to mirror Haley in every way, he had a way with a basketball and like his father, had a fierce love of the game. For a while it was just Haley, Nathan, Cecilia and the twins. Haley and Nathan were both content with their marriage, their children and their enormous careers.

For three years things remained as they were until Haley became pregnant once again with the baby of the family. Jamie Natalie Scott (or Squirt as she was affectionately referred to by those close to her) grew up as the typical youngest child. She knew more love and stability than any child growing up surrounding by fame and wealth could but sometimes the love seemed to be bought. Not that Haley and Nathan ever used material things to keep her happy; it just seemed that as soon as she was old enough, her parents went back to work. At least Haley did anyways. Nathan had kept playing ball all through the time that Haley was pregnant with all four children but Haley had put her music on hold; writing songs and recording them in her home studio, but never putting them on to a c.d. Jamie had learned to be independent from an early age. Though the Scott family and the friends she considered her extended family were extremely close knit, she always felt a sense of being alone. Her story is the one intertwined with another you are about to hear of.

3000 miles away in New York City was Chris Keller. He was the bad boy with a broken heart of gold. He was known for being one to never turn down an offering to the party Gods. Yet whenever he picked up a guitar or used his voice, there lay another man behind the arrogance. There was surely another layer to the enigma that was Chris Keller. Women loved and hated him and although men seemed to think he was another man singing of loves lost, they all kept a copy of his c.d. hidden somewhere whether they liked to admit it or not.

What people didn't know about Chris was that he was a man that had once loved but did not know how to show that love without the exterior he had locked himself behind. He went through strings of groupies a night; there were countless one night stands, a few celebrity girlfriends and the occasional affair with someone else's wife. All of this was a result of a heart that was broken long ago. In addition to being a bad boy, Chris Keller was known for shocking people. His many scandal-worthy stunts had landed him on the front cover of every tabloid almost daily. It wasn't unlikely to see a picture of a naked Chris Keller streaking through the Grammy awards ceremony side by side with a picture of the Scott family at Thanksgiving. Chris Keller knew his place in Hollywood and he played it up as best he could until one Christmas, years ago, it had been leaked to the tabloids that Chris Keller had adopted a baby boy!

This sent people into a frenzy of questions. Some gave their best wishes and nods of approval while others condemned him, making the child seem like a goldfish, wondering how long the baby would last in Chris' care. No one knew why he did it though everyone seemed to care. Josh Christopher Keller was the adopted son that Chris loved, protected and cared for as if the boy were his own. While Chris still kept up the arrogant façade out in public, at home he was the father that he himself as a child never had. From changing dirty diapers to learning to cook to dropping Josh at his first day of kindergarten to being at all his concerts and school plays; Chris was there for it all and he was absolutely unapologetic for being so. Chris also shielded Josh from the spotlight which seemed to work well. Josh was African-American and it seemed that the press had overlooked that small detail and had constantly looked for someone else. This worked in Chris' favor. He wanted his to keep is personal life separate from anything else that might have taken up his time.

Josh was an all around good kid. He grew up to be strong, musical, athletic and talented, the man that Chris Keller knew he had raised. Josh's world was never sheltered yet at the same time he wondered why his father had avoided the media when it came to his son at all costs. Chris had always told him that it was for his own good but he had never really quite understood what his father meant. He grew up having the best of the best but he still had a sense of longing. He had a want and a need to be outside of the bubble that his father had unknowingly put him in. His is the story that is intertwined with another you've already heard of.

But what they both don't know is that the story that will come to exist between them had already begun with another, a tangled web that existed between the people that they both love. It is a story that began long before they were even born.


	2. Eternal Life

A/N: I own no-one, nada, nothing except for the people I've give birth to in the depths of my crazed mind.

As much as I hate to say this, I find myself completely in love with music. I hate to say it, I hate to think it, I hate to know it. Why? Because that proves I'm my mother's daughter and sometimes I wish I wasn't. There are nights when I have to literally keep myself away from the T.V because I'm terrified I'll see one or both of my parents on the screen. My whole life I've been dragged to a ridiculous amount of basketball games, concerts, awards ceremonies, tours and other events that have marked their place in my eccentric childhood. I've grown up in the spotlight and it's not like anyone asked, "Jamie do you want to come on tour with us? Do you want to spend another night at another basketball game? " I'm fairly sure that there are hordes of people who'd call me crazy but I think I deserve the chance to plead my case.

I am the youngest daughter of the so called Hollywood super Couple. Yes that's right, go ahead, stare, look for the resemblance, I am in fact Nathan and Haley Scott's problem child. Not that they've ever called me that to my face, because that title was taken long ago by my sister Cecilia. Ah, Cissy; the rebellious golden child everyone can't help but fall in love with. Why do I even bother? I'm always overshadowed by her anyway. They all look at me as the little girl, Squirt. I never asked to be Squirt, I never wanted to be Squirt, in fact I never asked for any of this but surprise, surprise everything I got came in spades. I can't get away from any of it. There's no peace, there's no calm, there's always someone in the house I don't know and even the people I love most in the world are part of the life I desperately want to escape.

My Uncle Lucas is a writer; My Aunt Brooke is Joan Rivers, 50 years ago without the botched plastic surgeries a.k.a. a celebrity stylist. Peyton and Jake, two more people that inflict my life with more madness than I need, have always been around. Peyton runs an ant and music magazine while Jake is the owner of an above-ground Independent Record Company. These people have been in my life before I even had one. They all probably know me better than I know myself. They've changed my diapers, read me bedtime stories, taken care of me when my parents couldn't and watched me grow up. My parents have done the same for them. I love them all to death but it seems like there's no way out sometimes…except for Tree Hill.

My Grandma Karen (she's my Uncle Lucas' mom but that's another story) used to say "There's only One Tree Hill", she was right. That small quiet, picturesque town that my parent's and their friends grew up in seems to be the only place my soul feels at peace. There's a bit of irony to that because from what I've heard, back in my parent's day; Tree Hill seemed to be encircled with drama. We only go back once or twice a year or so and that's only to visit my Grandparents. Everyone I know wanted to get out of Tree Hill as fast as they possibly could but when I'm there, I never want to leave. I feel like there's always one perfect moment I can replay in head when I'm not and see in front of me when I am. It always happens the same way. When I'm at the basketball court by the river and the sun is just about to set and all I can see is an endless trail of orange sky casting a glow over the court. To me, that is the only perfection anyone should ever try to look for.

Right now, I'm at one of my mother's concert rehearsals. I've got my iPod on full blast, trying to drown out everything that's going on around me. I know that sounds horrible but it's true. I've been on tour with her for about a week and I feel like I'm losing my mind. I'm tired, I constantly have jet lag, when my mother's under stress, she turns into psycho bitch and I can already see her mutating. I have a feeling tonight is going to be one of those better shows, there are a bunch of other artists here too so at least I won't be hearing the same songs over and over again. I love my mother's music but if I hear "Let Me Fall" one more time, I'll be forced to strangle myself with the cord my earphones are dangling on. I'm sitting up in the balcony. It's almost, ghostly silent and the only thing I can hear is my own personal soundtrack. I can see my mother finishing up down below, she passes someone as she exits the stage. Is it just me or did it look like my mother and this person were looking at eachother? God I think I'm losing my head.

Oh my God, I know that guy, that's Chris Keller. Now this is odd, my mother and Chris Keller on the same stage. I think it's fuckin' awesome. Nothing like this ever happens, I'd never tell anyone this but I'm a closet Chris Keller fan. I can't tell anyone because my dad hates him, Brooke thinks he's the jerk to end all jerks and my mother has forbidden all things Chris Keller in our house for some unknown reason. I take out my earphones and watch this stranger intently. He seems cocky, sure of himself, kind of like my dad but he'd kill me if I said that out loud. The band starts to play; I know the song right away. It's a Jeff Buckley cover that he did a couple of years ago.

_Eternal life is now on my trail  
Got my red glitter coffin, man, just need one last nail  
While all these ugly gentlemen play out their foolish games  
There's a flaming red horizon that screams our names  
And as your fantasies are broken in two  
Did you really think this bloody road  
Would pave the way for you?  
You better turn around  
And blow your kiss hello to life eternal, angel_

I began to sing along, having more fun in those few minutes than I've had all week with my mom. I saw someone coming towards me. A Roadie, maybe? Not like I really care. As long as he doesn't bother me, I'm fine. Oh God, he's sitting right next to me. Go Away! I don't want to talk to you. I'm trying to glare at him, why won't he leave?

"Your mom was really good", he tells me. Great just what I need, another one of my mother's adoring fans. I'm trying to ignore him but he goes on. I'm not really listening. All I'm hearing is the music, or at least that's what I'm trying to hear but I can't with this idiot rambling on. I turn and look at him, all ready to lay into him but when I actually take a really good look at him, I can't. He has the most gorgeous green eyes. They're like this muddy jade color. He's got mocha colored skin, dark curly hair and he's wearing jeans, a black tee and a pair of Chuck Taylor's. By the time I realize I'm staring, he gives me an amused look, sticks out his arm and says

"Hi, I'm Josh Keller."


	3. Life In A Glass Bubble

I stuck my hand out and waited for her to shake it. I had to admit the look she was giving me was priceless. I can always tell when people are annoyed by me; it's a natural gift I get from my dad I guess. And up until a few minutes ago, this girl looked like she could have killed me with a look.

"You're Chris Keller's son? ", she asked

Wishing that I didn't have to live up to my invisibility status, I answered as best I could.

"In the flesh", I replied with a shrug.

It's funny how a name can do something; I didn't even mention my Dad and she knew who I was. I mean it's not like my Dad and I look alike and I'm not exactly on the cover of any tabloids like the so called famous and infamous Scott's.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not insulting them but the few times my father mention the Scott name in our house he'd always say the same thing, that you could spot a Scott anywhere. He used to say it like it was some sort of legend or nursery rhyme that we all talked about quietly. I had never paid much attention to what he said but I was look at the spawn of one and it was obvious who she belonged to.

This girl had won the genetic lottery. She had her mother's auburn hair, but the first thing I noticed was the bits of gold that stood out like they were begging to be seen. In my own way I understood that. Next I noticed her eyes; they were a haunting deep sort of blue. Filled with pride and intensity, I had seen those eyes before at many a basketball game but they belonged to someone else. She was petite and fragile, like if you touched her too hard she'd fall over instantly but she had this self assurance about her. Like if you got in her way, she'd be clever enough to find her way out of it. My first instinct was to assume that it must have come with being part of the _"great"_ Scott clan.

It seemed like my mind was running on slow, empty energy while trying to analyze the family the girl in front of me so famously belonged to. It turns out that for all my thoughts, it only lasted a second. She shook my hand and reintroduced herself.

"Jamie Scott, invisible teenage wonder"

I had to laugh at the irony of this. Everyone knows who she is, who her family is. Most of the American public has watched her grow up. But then I figured, maybe it doesn't make a difference who your noticed by, if it's not the people you want to give a damn about you, there's no point in even trying. My whole life it's been the other way around, all I've wanted was to be noticed by someone other than my father and his ridiculous entourage. Struck by the oddness of the situation, I had to ask,

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? You do realize who you are, right?"

"Why yes I do have the misfortune of waking up as someone I never wanted to be. Thank you for reminding me", she replied sarcastically.

"You must be out of your mind; do you know what I would give to have people know who I am, just to be seen for one day? To be treated like a person rather than just an object or someone stuck in a glass house, that's something I never got as a kid. I mean are you stupid or something? "

It all came up just like word vomit and I had no idea how to stop it. I didn't know how to stop it. She was just there and she listened but it's almost like she set off a time bomb inside. I decided to make a feeble attempt at trying to cover it up.

"Look Jamie I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean I- "She cut me off."You know what? Look!" The scowl on her face looked like it could single-handedly turn the sunshine outside into a thunder storm. "You almost had me there, I was totally with you and to a certain extent I almost felt bad for you. Here's a word of advice for you, you obnoxious asshole stuck in your _Daddy's so called bubble_. If you're going to get all deep and spill your guts to a random stranger, do not, I repeat, DO NOT call them stupid!

She stormed off, senselessly reminding me of my five year old self. A cloud of anger followed her. It intimidated me but there was a beauty about it. I opened my mouth to call after her, I heard her name but it wasn't coming out of my mouth. I looked to my right and I saw another red haired woman coming towards the direction Jamie stormed off in. She was the spitting image of Jamie except older and with brown eyes. I felt of twinge of jealously. Never in my life, had I been able to give my father credit for any traits that are genetic. Everything I'm made up of, all those strings of DNA seem like they just suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

As Haley walked towards Jamie, she turned around walked back in my direction. I had no idea what was going on. She walked right up to me and planted her small body behind me. Call me slow but I had no idea what the hell she was doing until I heard her grit through her teeth,

"I'm not here, you didn't see me. Do this for me and we're even."

It was obvious this girl was crazy but she was so adventurous, she made me want to take an adventure of my own. Haley came walking towards me looking slightly confused.

"Um…Hi, have you seen Jamie around here? I saw you talking to her earlier and then she just took off. "

A part of me desperately wanted Jamie to like me right away. For her to be just another girl, but from the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew she wasn't just another girl; so I decided to go another way.

"Well, she said she's not here and that I didn't see her but seeing as how she's standing right behind me, I don't see why I can't pass her on to you."

Haley laughed. Her laugh was easy going and it flowed freely. It suddenly made me wonder what Jamie would sound like if she laughed. Well I guess with what I just did that won't be happening soon. Haley tilted her head to the side and asked

"Who's your friend, Squirt?"

"Josh, is NOT my friend, in fact he was just leaving….weren't you Josh?"

I was kind of confused as to what was happening but Haley seemed un-phased by her daughter's attitude.

"I'm sorry Josh, you'll have to excuse my daughter's lack of anything remotely content right now, she gets cranky like her Dad sometimes."

I laughed at this, at least someone in that family had a sense of humor.

"So Josh", Haley asked, "are you part of the tour too?"

Not knowing whether or not to mention my father I skirted my way around it"You could say I'm helping out" Jamie shot me a look; I tried to avoid her glance.

Haley seemed oblivious to it all, "Well I hope we see you around Josh, it'll be nice for Jamie to have someone her age around".

She smiled and waved goodbye, with Jamie in tow not even bothering to look back. I couldn't help but smile back, wondering what I had begged my father to let me get into. But whatever it was, if Jamie Scott was there, it would all be worth it.


	4. When The Silver Lining Turns

In the dictionary, the word hectic is defined as: _a term applied to the fever which accompanies consumption, pertaining to or affecting with such fever ._It sounds so neat, so ordinary, and so box-like. Remind me to send the people at Webster a copy of my version.

Hectic (According to Jamie Scott): _The extreme understatement of what one sees as an event happening at a frantic pace; otherwise known as the night of the first concert of any tour. _Backstage is a frenzy, everything and everyone is on the edge. There are instruments and people lined up everywhere, some already knowing what to do, while others wait in quiet and fearful anticipation. It's nothing I haven't seen before but there's something different and beautiful about it every time. It's the one moment I can play over and over in my head again and never get tired of. There's a certain yearning for perfection behind all it's stripped down glamour. I've always liked things that were raw and real. Watching all of it is like looking at the silver lining before someone up in the sky coats it.

I decided to take a break from observing the atmosphere to check on my mom. I walked in to her dressing room and saw her pacing back and forth. I closed the door behind my and took a seat on the couch. I watched her do her breathing exercises, it was her way to calm her nerves before every show.

"Hey Mom"

"Breathe In. Hey Kid. Breathe Out."

I sat there quietly for a while just listening to the sound of her breathing. Silence is not an unusual thing for us. It's the way my mom and I have always communicated the best. The lack of words fills the gap between us that usually hangs in the air when one or both of us says or does the wrong thing. For us, silence is familiar territory, our way of letting each other know that there is in fact an understanding between us.

My mother looked over at me and smiled. She motioned to the radio in the corner. I picked up the remote and pressed play.

_Everywhere you go, perfection  
Follows you the wrong direction  
And you will never see if for  
You get all that you need and more  
You see it, you want it  
You find it, it's yours_

It was Chris Keller.

"Aw… Shit!" was what escaped from my mother's mouth when she heard the song.

"Sorry." I quickly turned off the radio.

I was curious as to why my parents had such a dislike for Chris Keller. He was the unspoken taboo in our house and nobody knew why.

"Mommy" I only use _'Mommy'_ on her when I want something really badly and she knew it.

"Yeah baby"

"Why do you and Daddy hate Chris Keller?"

She looked flustered as if I had asked her if I could become a prostitute. Ah, what a lovely thought. (Dripping in sarcasm there) She looked at me, took a deep breath and began what I knew was going to be a long pointless, musical difference grudge VH1-esque sort of story.

"Jamie, I, uh-"

She was interrupted by the shrill ring of her cell phone. The relief she was feeling washed clear across her face.

"Hon, will you get that for me please?"

"Sure," I said hoping that she could hear the clear irritation in my voice.

I reached over and pressed the button for speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Niece!" it was my Aunt Taylor.

"Don't you mean your mini me?" I asked, referring to my older sister Cecelia.

"Ah, the years of teenage angst…also known as my glory days."

Auntie Tay's nostalgic babbling was often made fun of by my parents and their friends.

"Right" I answered skeptically.

"God, you sound like you mom right now. Anyways, speaking of my baby sis, is she around?"

"She's right here"

"Hey Haley-bub!", my aunt called

"Hey Tay" my mom answered back.

This was usually the part where I checked out and went off into neglected youngest child land. I put my iPod on random and stuck one earphone in my ear. I pressed play but the only sound I heard was the ridiculous salsa music that is my ringtone.

I groaned inwardly not bothering to check the photo I.D.

"Hello?"

"Hi hoe", called a high pitched voice. It belonged to my cousin Rhys, my cousin, my best friend and my partner in crime all rolled into one.

"Well if it isn't my favorite skank" I teased back.

We both dissolved into a fit of laughter. Rhys and I have a very unusual way of talking to eachother. Maybe it's the fact that she was half raised by Brooke Davis, maybe it's because we've spent pretty much our whole lives together or maybe we both should seek some serious mental help.

"So, talk to me, Ry. What's up?"

"Ok, like two things. I'm bringing a guy to the concert and-"

"Um…sorry to break it to you but I don't consider my brothers, our dad's or your boyfriend of the week to be anything but "men" in my mind." I joked

"Ok first of all that would make you a boyfriend snatching, insect-y person skank thingy and second of all…eww!"

"Rhys, don't you mean incest?"

"What? Yeah, that, whatever." I could practically hear her eyes rolling. "anyways before I was so rudely interrupted, I was going to say that I'm bring a guy for you and-"

When she said this, I thought of Josh.

"No, no, no I don't want-"

"Ok fine, but at least listen to the second thing" She paused dramatically; I waited for her to go on.

"We're lost!"

"And I have to pee!" I heard Brooke whine in the background

"How the hell did you manage to do that?" I asked

I could hear shuffling in the background, when I heard the familiar beep of the call waiting signal. I pressed talk and answered the other call.

"Hey"

"Uh, Jamie?"

"Yeah…who is this?"

"It's Josh…Josh Keller…the balcony guy you probably hate right now"

My heart did this weird flippy thing. I can't explain it, almost like there was a snake slithering around in there. I'm not entirely sure if it was a good thing. I was completely frozen; my heart was disconnected from any other part of my body. And what was left of my brain was melting when I heard his voice.

"Yeah, I know who you are." I snapped at him. Ok that came out wrong.

"Is that I good thing? "He asked

"Maybe"

"I guess maybe is better than nothing"

"I guess you're right" I smiled to myself. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"So what are you doing after the concert? "he asked me.

"The usual. Tagging along to whatever after party my mom has in my mind. You ?"

"Same thing, but I have an offer for you"

My heart did that weird snake thing again. Is he going to ask me out? God I hope he is. No, he can't! He's Chris Keller's son. Well my parents don't know that…and who doesn't love a good adventure?

"I'm listening."

"Ok, so how 'bout we go through the usual after party thing except…"

He kept talking but there was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it up.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, baby girl." He scooped me up into a big bear hug.

"Huh?" I had obviously confused Josh.

"No sorry, my dad's at the door" I explained

"Oh"

"Is that Brooke on the phone?" called my Uncle Lucas standing behind my dad

Then I remembered I left Rhys on the other line.

"Oh, shit!"

"What?" Josh asked me

"No, no sorry, not you. You know what Josh, hold on a sec."

"Ok" he was so sweet about it.

"Wait, who's Josh?" my Dad asked

"No one" I replied quickly.

I pressed the button for my other line.

"Hey, sorry about that" I said

"What the hell?" I heard an angry voice bark at me.

"Jesus, Ry calm down"

"Why thank you"

"What?"

"You just called me by my daughter's name which means I must be sounding younger. Cool points for you"

"Thanks I guess"

"Anyways is Broody there yet because it is like no fun being lost unless you're like on a road trip and this does not count."

"Sorry. Yeah he just got here"

"Can you put him on?"

"Ok." I handed the phone to my uncle "Uncle Lucas, Brooke wants to talk to you"

He took the phone and began taking directions on where to find Brooke and then he passed the phone back to me. I pressed call waiting again and there was nothing.

"Josh…Josh are you there?"

Nothing still. Whether he had hung up or it was purely accidental. The story of Josh Keller and Jamie Scott just wasn't meant to be.


	5. And So We Meet Again Sort Of

I know when I'm not wanted. But for a split second it seemed like she actually cared. I couldn't get her out of my head. Her eyes, her smile (what little I got to see of it), and the way she walked away after I first met her. Everything about her was beautiful. I wanted her; I wanted to know more about her. I sat in my dad's dressing room wondering if she was at all worth it.

"It's a girl, isn't it?" I looked up and there was my dad smirking at me.

My dad knows me too well. He knows everything about me, even when I try to hide it, he finds a way of letting me put it all out there without ever feeling judged. As much as I wanted to tell him, I decided to test him a little more.

"What makes you think that?" I asked him blankly

"Come on, Josh. It's the first concert night of the tour. By now, you're usually more nervous than I am. Most of the time, you talk a mile a minute and right now you're more silent than a corpse. You're sitting here with your journal on the table and the only time you write in that thing is when you're having a shit day. You were fine 'til about an hour ago. You wanna know my guess? It's a girl. "

I smiled at how well he knew me. Most parents know their kids well but this meant more to me. Dad knowing me more than I knew myself proved that loving someone as your own goes beyond genetics. It's a connection that I'm lucky I share with him.

"Why do I even try? " I asked "You always figure it out anyways"

"Damn right, I do kid. So I still got a few before the show starts. Tell me what's on your mind."

He took a seat on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. That was his sign that he was listening.

"Well you're right, it's a girl"

"I knew it"

"Dad! I never said it wasn't"

"Sorry, go on"

"Her name's Jamie. I met her this afternoon at sound check. She's strong and feisty, she's smart and unique. She's quirky and she's got this unusual sense of humor. She's unlike anyone I've ever met."

"Hmm…it's funny. I haven't heard you say she's sweet and nice and all that shit."

"That's because she's not" I told him

"Oh really?" My dad raised his eyebrows "This is getting much more interesting. Maybe it's not so much that you like her, maybe it's the challenge of trying to get her. Tell me why do you like her if it seems like she hates you?"

"I don't know. Maybe because she doesn't treat me like I'm fragile and she calls me on my shit"

"Like when you're being an asshole?" my dad joked

"Exactly and the word I was looking for was something like arrogant" I retorted

My dad laughed at this "Well I like her already. So tell me kid what does this mystery girl of yours look like?"

I couldn't hold it in, even if she was this beautiful secret that I desperately wanted to keep to myself.

"Well she's got wavy auburn hair but when the sun hits it, the color is almost gold. She's got these blue eyes. Not like a normal, pretty sort blue. Blue like the color of an ocean in a storm. Fierceness and intensity with beauty mixed into it too. I don't know how to explain it. She's this force that can't be stopped, like either you get out of her way or come along for the ride. She's this petite fireball of energy, it's like I've finally met my match."

I looked over at my dad to see if he was still listening. He was sitting there stock still like I was describing someone he'd seen before. I looked into his eyes and I could literally see the cogs turning in his brain. Like he was trying to remember something or maybe even erase it. I'm not sure but he was scaring me.

"Dad are you listening?" He still said nothing; he just looked at me like I had just found

something that I shouldn't have.

"Dad?" Nothing still. I decide to use a last resort. "Chris!"

He hates it when I call him by his first name. He snapped out of it a little bit but he still seemed kind of confused.

"You look like you just saw a ghost" I told him.

"Maybe I have."

He was starting to scare me a little. Finally he asked me. "Is there something you wanna

tell me, Josh?"

"Uh no…Dad is there something wrong because you're scaring the shit out of me."

It was like in that split second my Dad had snapped out of what ever trance he was in. He stood up, grabbed his guitar case and gave me a tiny half smile.

"Sorry kid, I kind of had a flashback there. This Jamie girl, the way you described her, it sounded like someone I knew a while back, a real long time before you."

I don't know why I asked but the thought just came to me.

"Even her eyes"

He didn't at all seem caught off guard by this. He just opened the door and before he left said

"No, not the eyes, the girl I knew had chocolate eyes."

I could feel the air getting tense and I knew my dad did too so before he left he asked, "Do you want me to send someone to get you before the concert starts."

"Yeah"

He walked away and closed the door behind him. I thought he was gone but he stuck his head back through the door.

"Love you, Josh"

I smiled.

"Love you too, Dad."

He closed the door again and left me with my thoughts. It seemed bizarre to me that my dad seemed to know a girl like Jamie a long time ago. It made me wonder if my Dad was ever in love once. For as long as I can remember, he never really brought anyone serious home. Whenever I asked him, he always said why did he need anyone else when he had me? At the time it seemed satisfying but now I realize, maybe there was someone and maybe nobody else ever measured up after she left. Or did he leave? I don't know.

Meanwhile Chris Keller walked around aimlessly. After what his son told him, he felt like his head could explode. All he could think of was Haley. Haley, the girl he'd accidentally fallen in love so many years ago. Haley, the girl he'd lost because of his pride and arrogance. Haley, the girl who was married, the girl who had never truly belonged to him in the first place. Haley, the woman he had faced spending a summer performing on the same tour with.

He walked around backstage, not knowing what to do until his set began or Haley's for that matter. He couldn't bear to hear her voice, it took him back to a time he would always remember but longed to forget. There was quite a dilemma going on between his head and his heart. For some it would be hard to believe, they were once connected. For years he put it all away and the only person who could keep his head and heart connected in that way was Josh.

He paced back and forth. Turning in one direction and then another until he walked into someone.

"Sorry man, my bad, are you ok ?" The voice asked

"Yeah man" Chris replied "it's…cool"

He faltered on the last word when he stood up and saw who the voice belonged to.

"Nathan Scott"

"Watch where you're going punk!" He used the same voice he used in High School. Nathan Scott hadn't changed a bit since the last time he saw him. That was almost twenty years ago.

"Look man, I –" Nathan cut him off, took a step toward him so Chris could visibly see the inch of height Nate had over him.

"No, you look. Haley doesn't like being here with you anymore than I do so let me make it clear to you now so I don't have to kick your ass later on. Leave Haley alone. If you do, you'll have no problems. If not, you'll deal with me. Got it?"

Nathan brought something out in Chris. Chris straightened up, gave Nathan one of his devious smirks and said

"Yeah, Nathan I get it, but do you?"

Nathan just walked away and muttered "Jackass" under his breath.

Chris stood there and thought to himself

"Yeah, this tour gonna be just as messed up as the first. But you know what? I don't mind."


	6. Just A Note AN

A/N: Sorry this is just a quick not to apologize for the lack of updates. I've kind of been busy lately and the lack of reviews isn't really helping either. I've got a major case of writer's block and school's been taking up a lot of my time. So to the few people who've already read this story: Please Review with some ideas and please encourage other to read and review this story too. I need all the help I can get….

Thanks Alot,

B.I.


	7. Dysfunction My Friend and Lover

5…4…3…2…1…I have to honestly say that it sucks when you know the inside outs of everything. Unpredictability is a part of life, without it we'd all be a bunch of mindless drones. The fact that I can count down the 5 seconds before my alarm clock rings in the morning is proof that my life has become far too predictable.

I rolled on to my side and in big bold letters my clock read 6:15. Now one would wonder what girl in her right mind would get up that early on a gorgeous summer day. Well I have your answer…Jamie Scott would. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and scratched my head wondering what to do with my last day of my weekend vacation away from all the tour crap that's been piling up over my head. I stood up; put on a pair of sweatpants (Clothes over Bros of course, Brooke would kill me if I was seen in anything else) pulled a long sleeved shirt over my head and plodded downstairs to get my morning coffee before deciding what exactly to do.

I walked into the breakfast nook and saw my Dad, in the kitchen hunched over the blender, no doubt making his basketball, Superman protein crap. I took my mug off of it's hook and made my way to where he was standing.

"Good Morning Daddy"

He rubbed his eyes and turned around. Like me, my dad is not a morning person. I'm used to my Mom being up this early with a pot of herbal and one of Uncle Lucas' books.

"Morning Jamie"

He stooped down, gave me a kiss on the forehead and ruffled my hair. He saw my coffee mug, looked over at the pot I was brewing and frowned.

"Jam, what did I tell you about drinking that crap?"

I tried my best to look mad at him but it wasn't really working. I smiled and him and gave him the puppy dog face.

"Please Daddy, just one cup" I whined.

"Nope", he laughed at me and put my mug up in the air so I couldn't reach it. I decided to bug him even more.

"I can't live without it, it's like you and your protein shit…I'll die. Please Daddy, just give me the cup. I need the freaking cup."

He chuckled and put the cup back down on the counter "Ok drama queen, relax."

"So what are you planning on doing today? " he asked me

"Well I was thinking of going for a run and then when I get back I'll figure something out."

"You always do kid. So anyways, if I don't see you for the rest of the day, just remember to be back here by six, everybody's coming over tonight before the concert."

"Ok" I nodded

I chugged what was left of my coffee, gave my dad a kiss on the cheek, laced up my running shoes and ran out the door.

I've always loved running. It's always been the perfect thing to clear my head. There are few things I love more than hearing the sound of my own heart beating while I run, I find it gives me something to really focus on. I took my usual route today. I ran around the grounds of the mansion and cut through the ravine and the small grove of trees that led me to Uncle Lucas and Brooke's house. After that I took a left and ran by Peyton and Jake's house and finally came back around to my house.

I stopped in the driveway to take a breath and looked further up and found my dad and Noah in the driveway playing a game of one on one. Noah had just gotten back from school and I hadn't had a chance to see him yet. My dad had just stolen the ball from him, so I ran over to him and jumped on his back.

"Noah!" I yelled

I hugged him, feeling a little dwarfed by the foot of height he had over me.

He broke away from the hugged and laughed at me "Whoa Squirt, calm down." He turned to my Dad and said "Looks like someone's had a little too much coffee this morning"

"Shut Up" I playfully smacked him in the arm

"Ouch" he said, while pretending to rub the spot where I had smacked him. He put his arm around me as we walked towards the house.

"So Squirt, what have you been up to lately?"

I wanted so badly to tell him about Josh and the tour and everything else that was on my mind but I didn't want to be the brick weighing him down just as soon as he'd gotten home.

Noah's the safe brother, the good brother; he's the person I'm closest to other than Rhys. My whole life it's always been Cecelia and Matt against me and Noah. Cissy and Matt are the loud ones; the ones who both crave all the attention, either making you come along for the ride or get the hell out of the way. Noah's the only guy I've ever really depended on and I trust him with anything but not with this, I don't know why but I couldn't tell him everything yet.

"Not much at all, in fact nothing's really happened since you've been gone" I lied

"Uh huh" he looked at me skeptically "You're lying, I can always tell when you lie, your eyes wander in the other direction"

I rolled my eyes at him

"It's ok Jam, I get it. You're not ready to tell me yet"

I knew he wouldn't push it any further so we walked in silence for a while, when we got to the front stairs I stood up on my tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He smirked at me "What was that for?"

"Because you're back and because you're my brother"

"Ok, but you're border lining on love gush territory here"

I giggled as we walked inside. I looked over to the far left and saw my Mom sitting on the couch with Matt. They were both playing their guitars; she was helping him write a song. Inside I felt a twinge of jealousy, she and I never do things like that together. As if Noah were hearing my thoughts he bent over and whispered in my ear

"Be nice now"

"Shut Up" I grumbled

I walked over and tugged on the back of his hair

"What the… oh it's you" he said

"Well nice to see you too, brother" I said sarcastically

"Well I wish I could say the same for you but you're so small I can barely see you"

"Shut up you overgrown ogre"

"Make me, tiny" he retorted childishly "Now shut up and give me a hug"

I hugged him until I felt a hard pinch in my elbow

"Matty!" I yelled, annoyed.

He laughed, "What? You fall for it everytime"

It was true so I couldn't help but smile.

"So J-bird, no love for the big sis?"

I snapped up instantly and turned around when I heard the childhood nickname that no one but my sister had ever used for me. Over on the kitchen counter was Cissy, sitting there with her long legs extending over the counter gracefully, ever the sickening picture of perfection.

Now that itself made me jealous, she didn't even have to really say anything worth listening to but somehow she'd always get your attention and she knew it too.

"Don't just stand there gawking at me, come here"

I walked over to her and half heartedly gave her a hug.

"Oh my God Squirt, you grew."

"Is that so hard to believe?" I snapped at her

She looked at me and said "And I see you got an attitude too. Oh My God we have to like go shopping and catch up and go do some girl stuff and blah blah blah."

Well she wasn't actually saying blah blah blah but that's all I was really hearing after about a minute or so of this mini family reunion I went upstairs and locked myself in my room, knowing that I probably wouldn't come out until Rhys and the others showed up.

I looked over at my phone and found that I had 3 new messages on my machine. The first was from Rhys

"Hi hoe. Ok so I'm guessing you probably found out about Hurricane Cissy rolling to town but I thought I'd at least try and give you a heads up because I got stuck driving to the airport with my Dad to pick her up. And it sucked major ass but I saw this really hot guy and wait yeah I'm getting sidetracked, sorry. So anywho , my love I'll see you later when the torture otherwise known as the Scott-Jagielski pre party begins. Ok then…Love you. Bye"

I laughed at Rhys' incoherent babbling as I replayed the message over again. The moved on to the second message which was from Jenny, Peyton and Jake's oldest kid who happens to be Cissy best friend.

"Hey hon. It's Jen but obviously you know that. So I heard my best girl is back in town. Anyways Jamie, could you do me a favor and tell her I called? Thanks and I guess I'll see you later. Ciao Bella. "

I rolled my eyes and wondered if it was a coincidence that now that Cissy is back in town, everything immediately revolves around her. My thought only lasted about a split second until I heard the third and final message.

"Uh…Jamie…umm….yeah…hi .It's Josh. I'm hoping you still remember who I am. I guess you're wondering how I got your number. I have sources. Oh shit that came out wrong, I'm not a crazy stalker or anything…well not unless you want me to be, wait that came out wrong again. I just called to apologize for being a jackass and ignoring you for the past few weeks. Ok now that we have that out of the way, I can actually tell you the other motive I had for calling. Well I heard that there's a party at your sister's friends penthouse after the concert and I wondering if you were going because I'd really like to see you there."

The message ended right there with a shrill beep. I flopped onto my bed wondering why he had so much power over me. In a few seconds and one illusive message he'd turned me into a pile of muddling goop. I got up and walked over to my closet absent mindedly looking for something to wear to the concert and the party afterwards. I told myself that I wasn't going, knowing very well that by the end of the night, everything would be different.

**_A/N: Sorry this chapter was kind of slowing. I'm trying to build up my plot here, and plus we all were in need of some good old fashion dysfunctional Scott time. Stay tuned for upcoming drama._**


	8. We're Gonna Party Like It's 1999

Being the son of a party god has it's advantages. For example whenever I screw up, I get away with a lot more by bringing up my dad's previous party blunders. Like the "incident" of '24 keeps my dad's mouth shut or the all forbidden New Years Eve incident that took place 3 years ago.

You could say being the son of a party god is pretty damn easy. Well let me clarify it for you, there's less of an upside than you think. My dad forces me to remember his less than stellar track record, constantly reminding me of whom he doesn't want me to be.

To simplify it, my freedom comes with a leash. I get away with a lot because of who my father is but as soon as he sees something that makes him feel uneasy, he pulls me back and he tries to keep me enclosed in the little world he's so lovingly tried to create for me.

I understand my dad more than most people but there are days when he's a complete mystery. He goes to some dark place inside of himself where no one can reach him. The more I think about it, the more I realize that it probably has something to do with his mystery girl that we talked about a couple of weeks ago. I found it kind of ironic that Jamie was like the girl he seemed to be hung up on.

Jamie….for the past three weeks I haven't been able to get her out of my head. She's insanely beautiful and sarcastic and original and I think I may be falling fast and hard. Ok so that's not a very macho thing to say but what do you expect, I'm Chris Keller's (a.k.a. the king of sappy, emotional love songs) son.

So you could say that I invited Jamie to this party tonight. Well not really invited her because I knew that she'd be there on account of the fact that the party's going to be at her sister's best friend's house. I more or less asked if I could be her date. Ok I didn't really ask, I left her a message and prayed to whatever higher power that she'd be there tonight.

Right now I'm in my room on the top floor of my dad's studio in downtown L.A. I can feel the hot air and frenetic energy being tossed around as people get themselves ready for whatever the night has to offer; I can feel it in myself too. I go downstairs to find my dad and to tell him about tonight's plans if I don't end up seeing him after the concert. I walk into his office and see him laying down a few tracks. For a split second, I don't see that trademark cocky smirk that everyone is used to; I see the genuine smile that I've grown up with. My aunt Tara used to say that there were only two things that would make him smile like that, music and me. I knocked softly on the doorframe to let him know I was there.

"Hey Dad" I approached him

"Hey kid, what's up?" From the tone of his voice I knew he could tell that I was about to ask for something.

"Nothing" I lied.

My dad smiled again, probably figuring out what I was about to ask.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with this Jamie chick and a party that she's going to be at and you "like" absolutely have to go or you'll die if you don't see her beautiful face." He teased in his best high pitched O.C. teenage girl voice.

I laughed and nodded knowing that it was pointless to deny it.

"Fine, you can go but you know the rules."

I rolled my eyes and recited the two rules that my dad had laid down for me form the age of 13.

"Be home within the next 24 hours and call if I need anything. I know, I know Dad, I'll be fine"

"You always are, Josh" he said.

"Ok, so if I don't see you at the concert, I'll see you tomorrow morning Dad" I turned around and walked out of the room feeling completely elated. I felt like I was floating out of my own body with sheer happiness.

As I was walking down the hall, I heard my Dad yell

"Love You Brat."

And as our tradition went I yelled back

"I love you dork"

I raced upstairs and tore my suitcase open, looking for something to wear. I decided on a grey shirt, a pair of black jeans and my dad's old leather jacket from his first tour. I spent the whole concert sitting in complete anticipation; I hadn't seen her at all during the show so I started feeling nervous. As soon as the concert was officially over I ran outside, got into my car and sped my way across town to a huge warehouse turned A-list apartment building. I parked my car, walked inside and made my way up the elevator to the top floor.

"When the doors opened, I found the spacious apartment in full chaos. In one corner was the d.j, in another corner was the bar and in the middle, there was the dance floor. The music was blaring, the dance floor was packed and there was a wealth of drinks being passed around. All around me I saw a blend of up and coming stars and the second generation of celebrity offspring like myself. I headed over to the bar and got myself a drink figuring that I might as well be slightly buzzed before I lost all my nerve and left without seeing her.

The Bartender handed me my beer, at the same time I hear somebody yell my name.

"Yo Keller!"

I turn around and see Zane Jagielski coming towards me. I've known Zane for a couple of years now; he comes to New York every year with his Dad so he and I have made a career of crashing Manhattan high society.

"Hey man" he and I bump fists

"Dude I didn't know you knew Jenny" he said surprised

"I don't, Jamie Scott invited me" I replied honestly

"Really? Man, she's like my little sister" he said

"Is that a warning?" I joked

"Maybe" he said in a mock serious tone. "Anyways last time I saw her she was out dancing with Jen, Cissy and Rhys.

"Wait, so Jenny is your sister, Cissy is Jamie's sister, so who the hell is Rhys?" I asked confusedly

"Rhys is Jamie's cousin and my parents' best friends' daughter, she's like my other little sister" he explained

I nodded, still not quite getting how all these people were connected.

"Anyways, Keller I gotta bounce, but I hope you find Jamie soon"

"Thanks Man"

He got up and left while I downed most of my beer, left a tip and headed for the dance floor.

The floor was packed, the bass was swelling and everything and everyone was moving at the same time to the same beat but at the same time it was all different. I felt myself getting lost in it all even though I had one objective in mind, finding Jamie. I saw an auburn haired figure leaning over the d.j booth that looked exactly like Jamie. I walked over and touched her on the back.

"Jamie?" I asked

The girl turned around, smiled flirtatiously and said "No, but I am now."

Ok so this girl wasn't Jamie but she looked a lot like her except for the height and the hair.

"Ok you're not Jamie but you look a hell of a lot like her" I said

She smiled "It's funny, usually people say that Jamie looks a lot like me and to answer the question you're about to ask, yes Jamie is my baby sister. I'm Cecelia."

"I'm Josh," I stuck my hand out to shake hers "Have you seen your sister around here, I'm kind of looking for her"

"Ah, so you're here for my sister, not me. It's a shame" she winked

I had to say the tabloids had nothing on this girl; she was all that the press made her out to be and more. I had to wonder how two girls who seemed so much alike were complete opposites.

"You do realize I'm jailbait, right? " I asked

She laughed at this.

"Sexy and clever, no wonder my sister probably has the hots for you. Anyways it was nice meeting you and I hope that everything works out with you and my sister."

"Thanks Cecelia"

I walked away and she called after me "By the way Josh, all my friends call me Cissy"

I went out on to the large balcony that encircled the whole apartment hoping that I'd find her out there. I walked around twice and there was nothing, just random people I've never seen talking or kissing or just watching each other from a distance. I had to say that I felt like the underdog in one of those sad boy band videos. I walked around once more, hoping that that old saying about the third time being the charm would be true.

I guess it worked because a few feet away from me, I found Jamie standing there looking at the city skyline, laughing with a dark haired girl standing beside her. She looked like an angel standing there with the city lights casting a glow over her face, without the sarcastic smile and a laugh that sounded like pure light coming out of her mouth. I walked up behind her, and saw the dark haired girl looking at me with her eyebrow cocked ever so slightly but she didn't say anything. I put my hands over her eyes and she said

"Zane, you jackass, what are you doing?" she laughed

I smiled and said "I think you've got the wrong guy, Jamie"

At this point she whirled around and looked up at me with those blue eyes that made my stomach drop out of my entire body.

"Hi" she said softly

_**A/N: Yes people, I'm giving you a party cliffhanger…Remember, the more you R&R the faster I update. Peace Out.**_


	9. Is It The Morning After Yet?

It's 4:30 right now. There's no sun yet but the stars are fading into the moon and the moon itself seems to be backing away from its rightful place in the night. I can hear the party dying down as the last few people make their way to the door to leave and as the dj spins slow and lush beats , like a party lullaby luring people off to sleep or back to their own homes before another day truly begins in this city. I've locked myself in this room; so much has happened in the last two hours, I feel like I can barely keep up. I'm sitting on this bed, surrounding by crumpled sheets and a worn black leather jacket that someone amazing left for me. Desperately wanting to replay the night's excitement in my mind, I choose another solution; I take out my journal and begin to write

_The only thing worse than feeling regret or guilt in the moment you're doing something wrong is the feeling of the aftermath, also known as "The Morning After". So I haven't gotten to that 24 hour regret stage yet but I think I'm more than well on my way there. Ok so maybe I should explain seeing as how this journal can't read minds unless there's writing on its pages. Alright, oh great journal (sarcasm there) let me give you insight as to what happened tonight._

_Tonight was Jenny's concert after party. I'm surprised my parents let me out of their site for this long but I'm assuming for some unknown reason that they trust Cissy to take care of me. Ok so I'm being spiteful, she hasn't actually been that bad for the past few days. I'm not going to go in to every single detail of my day because that has absolutely nothing to do with what just happened. Alright so I'm lying, I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for Josh calling me and asking me to meet him here. I hadn't told anyone about him but after what they've seen I'm assuming they all know how I feel about him._

_I didn't expect him to show up, but I wanted him to. For the second he put his hands over my eyes and asked "Guess who? " I felt my whole body come to life the moment he came near me. I can't explain it, its like for most of the night I was just floating through, smiling and laughing with people I knew but I didn't really feel anything but when he was there, my whole world lit up. Of course Rhys, who thank god knows how to take a hint, left me alone with "McHotness" as she likes to call him._

_For a while we just stood out there on the balcony and we talked, the conversation just flowed and we never ran out of tings to talk about. I'm used to having that awkward lull in conversation during a first date but none of it was there. For the first time in a while, I laughed and Rhys wasn't the one making me laugh, it was a boy that I think I might be falling hard for. The bizarre thing is that I almost slept with him….that was until my fabulous sister came in and saw us and of course had to say something about it. And then Rhys who is incapable of passing up any kinky drama came running in and said "Well I see you and McHotness are getting along well". And then to make things even more awkward Jenny walks in all confused until she sees me half naked trying to hide behind Josh (it seems like I always end up behind him) and of course, because the gods love to torture me Zane tries to walk in but because someone up there has pity on me the girls all push him out of the room. So of course seeing as how the mood was ruined Josh and I just laid there until he started laughing. So I wanted to know what the hell was so funny and he told me that it was karma. At this point I'm wondering if he's high but then he amazes me by telling me that he doesn't want to skip to the end when we've barely had a beginning and that he's falling for me. And then he asks me if I want to go out tomorrow. I barely nod a yes because I'm so shocked and confused and surprised and head over heels ecstatic all at once. He puts his shirt back on, drapes his jacket over me and gives me a soft kiss on the cheek and walks out the door._

_At this point I'm about to go into cardiac arrest here. I mean I think I might be… I'm not sure I'm so excited and scared and lost in translation but I think I might have someone else to figure it out with. _

I close my journal and put it back in my bag, as soon as I do that I hear frantic footsteps coming down the fall that I'm positive belong to Rhys. She bursts into the room and starts talking at 90 miles a minute

"Oh my God you are such a hoe! Score! I am like so insanely proud of you right now it's not even funny. So are you guys like gonna hook up now or was that just like a "hook up" hook up? Ok why are you looking at me like I'm crazy, I mean you can't just disappear with a guy, have us all walk in on you and him and expect us not to ask questions. I mean, like HELLO, of course you know that I'm going to be the one to ambush you because you know that Jenny's too nice and Cissy's a bitch and Zane is….Zane and you obviously love me so start taking woman!"

Ry was babbling but only because she cares so I decided to humor her

"We didn't sleep together, but he did ask me out and he did leave me something."

Rhys looked at me completely lost until her eyes landed on the jacket draped around my shoulders.

"Oh my freaking God, is that his jacket!" she yelled

At this point Cissy had to run in with Jenny racing in after her waiting for my answer.

"Umm…yes" I answered truthfully

"Isn't that like so totally awesome, you guys?" Rhys asked with a giant smile on her face

"Ry, hon, the sky could be falling and you'd find it "so totally awesome "as you like to put it. " Cissy replied

Trust Cissy to be a royal bitch in my momentary spark of glory.

"Bitch" Rhys muttered under her breathe and I let out a small laugh

Cissy turned around and looked at her "If you have something to say to me, why don't you go ahead and say it to my face, Rhys. Don't be nervous now, Hon, just sound out the letters. God what are they teaching you people in school these days? Then again, you always were a slow learner."

Rhys looks completely flustered and looks my way for help. I figure the best thing I can do is look at Jenny and try to get her to calm things down. To fully appreciate this there are some things you should know about Jenny.

She's the oldest and most maternal out of all of us. She also knows the most about what went on when we were little kids. Even though she's really close to Cissy, there's still a three year age gap there. Our whole lives we've been a tight knit group, probably more so than all 6 of our parents which is saying a lot. Even in our close knit-ness, we've always been a little bit divided. My whole life it's been Jenny, Cissy and Uncle Luke and Brooke's oldest son Shayden. And on the other end there was Bailey (purely Uncle Lucas' broody spawn a.k.a. the so called deprived middle child) and the twins (even if they are opposites they still stick together). And of course there's always been Me, Zane and Rhys just desperately wanting to fit in somewhere; slightly wanting to be a "them" instead of an "us". Yes we were and in some ways still are divided by Jenny being the most maternal by pure instinct has always been the one to keep us together.

There have been countless joint family vacations where I can recall Cissy and I wanting to kill each other but of course Jenny was always there to pull us apart. She's the glue that keeps our group together. I guess one part of the equation is our parents being so close but the other factor is Jenny. There's never been a time when she wasn't there in each of our lives so without her we'd be altered in every single way.

Anyways, I looked Jenny's way for some help. She finished tying her hair up in a loose bun and quickly provided a distraction by asking.

"Don't you guys want to keep each other alive long enough to find out what going on with Jamie and "Mc Hotness" as Rhys puts it. Then again don't tell us too much because whatever you were doing happened in my bed which is completely gross and while I won't tell your parents, I'm so going to have to change my sheets"

Yeah, that's Jenny for you, trading in one awkward moment for another, and my awkward moment to besides. Just freaking fabulous, remind me never to ask for Jen's help again.

I look over at Rhys and Cissy, who've of course called a temporary truce to hear my account of my night with Josh. Meanwhile I hear them placing juvenile bets on what they think happened.

"Ry, I'll bet you 20 bucks that they did have sex, I mean look at her! She has that creepy yet so alluring after sex glow surrounding her" Cissy said

"Uh no dude, they so did not do it. But feel free to shower me in guilt winnings once we get the details. And FYI, C, this after sex glow you speak of can be found at your local tanning bed."

Cissy gasped in mock horror

"Rhys are you telling me that you doubt your cousin's skank factor?"

Rhys gave me the once over, taking in my scantily clad figure still hanging on to Josh's jacket.

"Oh no, I'm not doubting it for a second. I'm just saying that look at how they were when we all came in…I mean they obviously about to but do you really think after having three out of four collective family members barge in that they'd both still want to do it." she concluded smugly

Cis gave her a look that said "pure genius" and I had to hand it to her that she was clever; someone should tell her to become a sex therapist.

"Am I right? " Ry asked me

No use denying it, I nodded.

Cissy looked pissed as she sullenly handed Rhys twenty bucks.

I winked at her.

"That's what you get for betting on my love life, biatch" I joked

She half heartedly threw a pillow at me, in an attempt to make me shut up. That's how we spent the rest of our night.

We curled up in sleeping bags on the floor with tequila and left over party food and just talked. At times the talk was filled with heavy tension and long awkward silences and there were other moments when the conversation just flowed without any help at all. And then there were the moments in between where we just babbled absolutely gibberish, turned on the radio and asked stupid questions about or love lives or lack there of in Jenny's case and it felt exactly like the sleepovers our parents used to make us have when we were younger.

We all fell asleep well after the sun was up but sleep didn't last long when Zane came barging through the bedroom door.

"Ok people, chop chop vamanos ladies time to get on you guys…it's gossip time, the official meeting of the peanut gallery begins…NOW!" he called

I rolled onto my side and saw him waving a tabloid in my face. Assuming it was something about my parents I buried my face in my pillow and told him frankly

"Dude, you smell like the gym"

"Yeah well I doubt you'll be saying that after you see what I'm holding. Now come on get up" he nudged

"No" I whined

"Fine, I hate to do this but you asked for it, Jamie" My eyes were closed but I was still rolling them in annoyance at Zane's happy go lucky attitude so early in the morning, Peyton would so disapprove right now.

"Keller .vs. Scott: A love story for a new generation"

I looked at him completely confused, wondering what infantile joke he had to make about last night's events. He continued reading

"_Now you think you may have heard this story before. Scott meets Keller, both sharing a deep musical bond. Scott happens to be married. Enter the jealous husband and you've got Hollywood's hottest affair 25 years ago"_ his voice faltered on the last part giving everybody in the room proof that he most definitely wasn't bluffing.

By now everyone was awake, I watched for the reactions on everyone's faces. Rhys eyes glinted with curiosity while she tried to keep a stoic face, Cissy seemed mildly interested even though she was in a coffee deprived state and Jenny looked nervous and a little guilty as if she knows more than all of us put together.

I grabbed the paper out of Zane's hands and looked for myself; sure enough in bold letters were mine and Josh's story and apparently our parents' too. I continued reading silently

_We all know that reason stands to believe that Chris Keller and Haley James-Scott had a short-lived affair and musical partnership before they went their separate ways due to irreconcilable musical differences. While publicists on both ends say that their relationship was strictly musical and that the split was amicable, everyone has noticed the tension between both parties when asked about one another. The partnership between Haley and Chris was well before both were household names, although Haley was married to retired basketball superstar Nathan Scott and this was all obviously before their collective children. On one end, we have Chris Keller's illusive adopted son Josh and on the other end we have Nathan and Haley's four children Cecelia, twins Matthew and Noah and their youngest Jamie. Let's focus on Jamie and Josh. The two were seen at an A-list celebrity gathering of mutual friends of theirs, siblings Jennifer and Zane Jagielski. The two had never been seen together up until lastnight and our sources say the have very little in common except for the fact that their parents share the same tour bill until the end of the summer. Sources say that the couple was seen together chatting closely on the balcony and on the dance floor and that later on in the evening they disappeared together. Apparently a few hours later Josh left looking disheveled, we can't say for what reason but we do know that the two exchanged numbers and are planning on going out on a date soon. Before this unexpected hookup, Jamie Scott was reportedly linked to childhood friend Zane Jagielski and Josh was reported to have brief romances with several teen starlets. The question of the moment is, will this be the continuation to where Chris and Haley left off or is history bound to repeat itself?_

"Holy Shit" I said to myself

Rhys snatched the paper out of my hand so she could read it for herself, when she was done she gave the paper back to Zane and whined

"I'm not in it"

"Are you for fucking real, Rhys? We have bigger things to worry about here!" I yelled

"Like?" she asked wryly

"Like what the hell she's going to do when Mom and Dad find out' Cissy said for me. "I really don't know much about the whole Mom, Dad, Chris Keller love triangle thing but that would make things a hell of a lot clearer as to why Mom and Dad hate him so much"

"Oh god" I said as I started remembering that night before the concert when I asked mom about Chris Keller.

"So what are you gonna do J-bird?" Cissy asked gently

"I don't know" I answered truthfully but before I even had time to think about my next move, Jenny's phone rang.

I saw her gingerly move to pick it up as if trying to delay my parents' wrath. She picked up the phone and answered it

"Hello" she answered weakly

I could hear my mother's voice about to crack loudly through the phone line, the only visible words I could make out were "Jamie" "Phone" "Now", all three of them being very bad for my situation.

Jenny passed me the phone and mouthed a sympathetic "sorry" to me.

I didn't even get to utter a hello first before my mother went off on me.

"Jamie, do you mind tell me how the fuck our family business, which I have to wonder if you knew about is being splashed all over the fucking media? And what the fuck were you doing lastnight with Chris Keller's son? Are you trying to kill me because if you are you're doing a fucking fantastic job of it, I mean really, I thought Cissy was bad but you just fucking outdid her on this Jam!"

This was the fourth time in my life that I'd ever heard my mother swear so blatantly and it was ironic that half of those times had something to do with Chris Keller.

"So you're not denying it?" I asked her stupidly

"Don't talk to your mother like that" I heard my father's voice boom on the other end.

"Daddy?"

"No, this is one time you are not using that on me. You know what Jamie, we tried to protect you and keep you from this. Your mom didn't do anything wrong, you did and that little punk you call a boyfriend and his father did. You know what I should go over there and fix this shit now!" he yelled

"Daddy, no, please don't do anything stupid"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because, I didn't know who Josh was and the tabloids are lying, we didn't do anything, I showed him to the bathroom and then I stayed with Cissy the whole night" I lied

I knew it was impossible to get away with such a shit excuse with my mom but I was my dad's pet, his baby girl, it this didn't work I had no idea what the hell would.

His voice softened "Baby, put your sister on the phone"

I quickly handed the phone to my sister and gave her a pleading look. I heard my dad ask Cissy about where I was and with all the gusto of a full fledged pathological liar she said

"Daddy, relax Jamie was with me the whole night, she barely talked to that Josh kid, I swear."

She passed the phone back to me and my dad began to talk

"Honey, I'm sorry your mom and I flipped out on you and we were just worried about you. You know that we love and only want what's best for you right?"

I still had no idea why they went schizophrenic over Josh, but I had to give them that much, they did care about me.

"Yeah, daddy, I do"

"I love you, ok? Always remember that"

"I love you too Daddy"

"Bye baby girl, I'll see you later"

"Bye Dad"

I heard the familiar click of the phone as it went dead. As soon as I put down one phone, my cell phone started to ring. I knew it was Josh right away, in honor of our first meeting I had set my ringtone to Jeff Buckley's "Eternal Life"

I fished the phone out of my bag and answered it

"Hey Josh"

"I am so so so so so so so so so sorry ! "

I giggled at his incessant plea for forgiveness.

"So I take it you've read the article"

"Yeah"

"So how'd your Dad take it, mine went fucking nuts."

"He blew a gasket and locked himself in his office; I don't think he's coming out for the rest of the day"

"So are we still on for that date today?" I asked

"I don't know, is it safe to go out?"

"Think of it as an adventure Josh, and seeing as I'm the brains in this couple I have an idea for this date of ours"

"Oh really?" he asked amused. I love it when I can make him laugh

"We are going to do some sleuthing about our parents."

"Well enough said, I'll pick you up in an hour"

"I'll see you then"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and made my way to the shower thinking of possible theories about what happened to our parents. As I let the warm water massage my back, I realized that once again I was proven to that life with Josh was never boring.


	10. Karma Is

**A/N: I'm so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I am a lazy butt and I feel immense amounts of guilt for not updating. Ok enough groveling, here's the next chapter.**

Some of the best beginnings come from the end of something else. This is the only sane outlook I can afford to have on my life. It's the only way I can justify my pulling away from my dad. The end of my father's over protective reign represents the beginning of my relationship with Jamie. Well I'm not even sure if I could really call it a relationship, I want it to be one, is it one? Shit, I sound like one of the nattering pre-pubescent middle school girls I used to hate when I was that age. Well I guess that's karma for you.

Speaking of karma, I had to wonder if karma was doing my Dad in for not telling me anything about Haley. I mean is history really repeating itself or would I have fallen for Jamie regardless of whom our parents happened to be? I thought about this while looking around the studio for my car keys, I finally found them in a deformed ashtray sitting forlornly next to the empty aquarium that my dad had insisted on getting when he went through his piranha phase. Now the glass box was empty except for those weird neon colored stones and the filter that was supposed to go above.

I looked across the hallway and saw that my Dad's office door was still closed but I could still hear music, it didn't sound familiar at all. In fact I don't think I'd ever heard it until now…I could hear my Dad humming softly until the chorus, he began singing but I could barely make out the words

"_Where do you… when…...Where do you go when you're blue…..Where do you….when you're….I'll…you….When the Stars Go Blue…"_

I had no idea what any of it meant but I had a strange feeling that this might be a part of the missing link that Jamie and I had been so desperately looking for. I backed up and yelled from a distance hoping that my dad didn't suspect that I had been listening to him

"Hey, Dad? "

Just silence…

"I'm going out for a while"

I heard a muffled "ok" so I figured he probably wasn't on the floor half dead and heartbroken. I left and headed out to greet the sunny California morning. I got in the car, started the engine and turned on the radio looking for something good to listen to. After fiddling around with the dial, I left it at the oldies station, knowing that I'd probably hear my dad or Jamie's mom but at this point that wasn't altogether a bad thing.

The drive to Jenny's was short and it seemed that the traffic gods were smiling down on me…green lights all the way through. I silently thanked whatever higher power happened to be on my side today. I turned the last corner and pulled up to the apartment building a few minutes early. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jamie's number. I waiting anxiously as the phone rang and rang until I got an answer

"Well, if it isn't Mc Hotness the Bed Buddy" was the first thing I heard coming from a high pitched voice that I had heard the night before

I laughed "So I'm guessing you're not Jamie…Rhys right?"

"Well thank you for remembering, and who did you think it was?"

"Well isn't this Jamie's phone"

"Yeah" she answered blankly

"Well if this is Jamie's phone, shouldn't she be the one answering it?"

I got her on that one " Ok so you got me there , it's not my fault that I'm not the brightest crayon in…in… wherever they keep crayons…you know what I mean"

"I think I do" I think I had figured out that Rhys comes along as part of the Jamie package, not that I minded even if she wasn't all there in the intellectual area.

"So is Jamie ready?" I asked trying to sound as nonchalant and manly as possible.

"You bet your ass, she is. She's been pacing around the room for the last twenty minutes and I think it's safe to say that she's pissing everybody off and by everyone, I mean, me. So would you please come and get her? And just to let you know, she looks hot, I think you might actually get in her pants this time."

Thank God I was on the phone, because I could feel myself blushing and that was the least of things I was feeling at that moment.

"Uh…wow" I stuttered out

"Yes, Mc Hotness, my cousin usually has that effect on a lot of young men…just don't mess with her or I'll have to break out the pepper spray and that my darling can get ugly." She warned

"That won't be a problem" I reassured her meanwhile trying to reassure myself

"Good to know…so where are you anyways?"

"Uh, I'm downstairs actually and I've been there for a while now"

"Well what the hell? Why didn't you say so, now I feel bad for making you spend all this pointless time talking to me when you could be looking for clues about that hot love triangle that your parents had back in the day. I love it, very retro, very Tree Hill"

"Huh?"

"You'll see…anywho I'll leave you alone and let you to get back to your baby mama drama, but of course in this case you and Jamie happen to be the babies but-"

I heard Jamie voice sounding all muffled while Rhys whined for her to give back the phone, after a few seconds of muffled yelling; I heard the voice I'd been thinking off all morning.

"Hey" she said sweetly on the other line "Sorry if Rhys scared you, she was just being…"

"Rhys?" I answered for her

"Exactly" she said sounding happily surprised "I'll be down a sec, ok?"

"Ok, I'll be waiting"

A few seconds later, I heard the click on the other line signaling that there was no-one there. I stepped out of the car and leaned against the door while waiting for her to come out. The front doors opened and when I saw her, I swear to God my heart literally stopped for a few seconds, looking at her made me forget to breathe.

She was dressed in a pair of denim cutoffs and a simple white tank top. On her feet she was wearing a pair of worn in flip flops and her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, but that wasn't what made me feel the way I did when I saw her (although it might have helped a little seen as how everything she was wearing seemed to accentuate her every curve), it was her smile that got me. It was like the second she saw me, her whole face lit up into this giant smile that illuminated her whole face.

When she finally got to the car, she reached up on her toes and gave me a soft kiss on the mouth and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey" she said "I missed you"

"Oh, really? I thought you just missed my body" I joked

"Shut Up" she smacked me on my arm

"Well just so you know, I missed you too"

She smiled that smile that makes me stop breathing but it was all worth the three seconds taken off my life, I love to make her smile.

"So where exactly are we going?" she asked me as I opened the car door for her

"I don't really know exactly, I figured you'd know since you're the 'brains in this couple' "I said mimicking what she'd said earlier

She rolled her eyes "Well now that you asked Josh, we should probably go to that magazine library near Grind, you know that café a couple streets down from here?

"Ok so you were right, you are the brains in this relationship but until we get there I have an idea"

"Oh really" she raised her eyebrow out of curiosity as she watched me turn the radio back on and fiddle with the dial until I got to the oldies station again. We caught the end of "Dance Dance" by FallOut Boy, I watched, amused as she did her best impression of the bass playing, songwriting ,dark hair slicked back, Michael Jackson-with-a-blast-of-punk Pete Wentz dance. She looked adorable as she tried to coax me into joining her. This was the Jamie that I wanted to get to know, not the sarcastic shell of a girl I had the bittersweet fortune of meeting that first day a few weeks ago; I wanted to get to know the genuine girl who wasn't afraid to laugh or a be a dork or sing loudly at the top of her lungs in the middle of conservative, pristine Beverly Hills. And judging by the looks of it, it seemed like I was closer to figuring out the cloud of mystery that surrounded her.

The song ended as another began; it was an old Duran Duran song from the 80's…now it was my turn to be foolish. What most people don't know is that I was raised on an endless amount of 80's pop. From Madonna to INXS to The Clash to bizarre one hit wonders like Flock of Seagulls, my dad would never admit it but when I was little he used to around the house, apron clad singing along to Wang Chung and there I was standing right behind him singing along too. My dad would probably try and have my memory erased if he knew that I remembered any of that and he'd probably have me committed if he knew that I was telling Jamie all about the crazy, unexplainable moments of my childhood.

After I told Jamie this she burst into a fit of uncontained giggles and I admit, she had reason to, she look at me and teased "If you were raised on this, prove it. Sing for me.

I joked with her "Shh, not so loud, do you know what you're doing to my Dad's reputation?"

"Oh come on, just sing for me, just a little little bit, please ?" she pleaded with me, she pouted and stared at me with her big brown eyes like a puppy begging for one more treat.

I gave in and did my best British, pop god act…imaginary headband and all

"_I've seen you on the beach and I've seen you on TV, Two of a billion stars it means so much to me. Like a birthday or a pretty view, But then I'm sure that you know it's just for you. Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand  
Just like that river twisting through a dusty land and when she shines she really shows you all she can. Oh Jamie, Jamie dance across the Rio Grande"_

I waited to see what she'd say after I'd added her name into the song. I don't know what it was about her but she made me want to sing about her, talk about her, think about, compose a whole symphony if that was even possible which scared me and thrilled me all at the same time.

"That last part wasn't in the song was it? "She asked as she smirked at me

"Well no not exactly but it sounded better that way to me" I told her

She smiled and put her hand over mine which was draped casually over the steering wheel. We drove in silence for a while but that didn't matter, it wasn't awkward and there was no void it was just silence and with that one gesture she began painting it an inexplicably beautiful color.

We finally pulled up to this ancient magazine library which we were both sure nobody other than history majors had set foot in, in ages. I parked the car and we both got out, eager to see what was inside.

We walked in only to be greeted by the smell of paper, the smell of paper isn't easy to describe but it smelled kind of musty like no-one really cared enough about what was in here. In a way it made me sad enough to penetrate it's way into my thoughts. Jamie spent no time thinking of abandoned stacks of paper, she was already at the front desk asking the librarian where the archives were and how far back they went.

A few minutes later she found her way back to where I was, looking ecstatic.

"Ok ok ok so the librarian said that this place has magazines that go as far back as the 50's which I know means nothing to us but anyways I had to stop myself from going all Rhys-like on him so I asked where our century starts and he said on the second floor so I'm thinking that we should start there because my mom told me that she started her career the same year she married my dad which was in 2005 which is upstairs which means that we go…there!" she pointed to the staircase after she finally came up for air after spitting all of that out

"Wow, you really talk fast when you're excited" I said

She blushed, "It's a really bad habit I have"

"It's ok, I find it adorable"

She grabbed my hand and we made our way upstairs, through the maze of giant filing cabinets all labeled with different years until we found the illusive cabinet that contained everything from the year that probably changed the lives of our parents.

She placed her long, slender hand on the filing cabinet handle and looked at me hesitantly

"Are we sure we're ready for this? I mean do we really want to do this? This is like 25 years of secrets that our parents probably never intended for us to know."

"Well there must be a reason that they spent so many years hiding something from us and I have a really big feeling that the answer or a least a clue to the answer is somewhere in this cabinet so I think that as scary as it is, we should open it" I told her as I put my hand on hers

I don't really know what I expected when our fingers gripped the handle and pulled it out…magic maybe, the answer right in front of the endless stack of magazines waiting for us? I don't think either of us really knew put when it opened up, the first thing we got was a cloud of dust relieved to be released for it's prison of musty old books.

After sneezing hysterically for the next two minutes, we both recovered and lifted the first magazine out that was dated summer of that year. We decided it was worth a try and skimmed through the pages until we found a page labeled 'Hot Summer concerts'. We looked and looked until we found a small poster for tour with Gavin deGraw and The Wreckers headlining…and in small, barely visible letters but in bold print nonetheless were the names of out parents, Haley James-Scott and Chris Keller.

We both stopped and stared in complete curiosity and amazement. This was less proof than what was in the tabloids but in so many ways it was a lot more. This solidified it, it was all real. Our parents did know eachother. You know how sometimes it's hard to imagine that your parents had a life before you came along? Well the feeling was like that multiplied by 10. Not only did our parents know eachother but they were actually connected, going on a tour links you to someone in a way that a lot of other things can't, we've both seen it firsthand.

Jamie and I stared at eachother, silently signaling to one another to grab another magazine and keeping looking. For hours we did this and turned up with the same poster we'd seen in the first magazine. We had begun to see so many of them that they became so ordinary, as if we were coping with the idea as it came along. I wasn't sure how to deal with it and I saw Jamie's growing frustration. Hour after hour went by and still nothing. I could feel myself growing impatient and irritated with the task that we had so readily taken on just a few hours before. Jamie got up and let out a groan of annoyance and pulled out another magazine while grumbling until she stopped and stared silently till I had to softly pry the magazine out of her hands.

When I saw for myself, I realized she had reason to sit there and stare in complete awe. It was the music issue of Teen People and on the cover was Gavin DeGraw, Jessica Harp and Michelle Branch otherwise known as the Wreckers and to top it all off, there was my dad and Jamie's mom circa 2005. It scared the living shit out of me, my dad looks exactly the same except his hair isn't as dark anymore and Haley, Haley was the spitting image of Jamie or the other way around with the exception of Jamie's blue eyes. I could feel Jamie's hands on my shoulder as she crouched over me to get a better look.

With shaking hands, I opened the magazine up to a page that was dog-eared, as if it was meant for us to find a picture of our parents on the tour bus sitting on a couch beside eachother. Haley had her head rested on my Dad's shoulder while my dad smiled contentedly with both Haley and his guitar at is side. Most of the pictures of my dad and Haley were like that, you could tell they were close but if you really noticed the expression on both their faces you could see that they were both happy to be with eachother…but in completely different ways. Another pattern occurred in each picture, Haley always had her wedding ring on and in every interview in that magazine, she mentioned Nathan at least once. That seemed to solve everything we needed to know right there, there was no affair, there's nothing to hide and the past is still the past. My conclusion was to leave well enough alone.

But Jamie is…well a Scott and apparently Scott's down back down, nor do they shut up. Jamie finished reading the article and tugged on my shirt.

"What do you see?" I asked her

"Well it says that my mom and your dad did a song together and that they were debating what album to put it on…hers or his" she said

I was lost "And…"

"So, Josh, the song never showed up on any of my mom's albums and I know enough about your dad to know that he didn't put the song on and of his so…"

I could almost see the light bulb going on over my head

"Oh, I get it, our question is 'where's the track'?"

"Exactly" she smiled smugly

My mind flashed back to our trip in the car earlier when she gave me that same smile. I tried to remember what exactly we were doing. The radio was going and…the radio…

"Oh shit, the radio, Jamie, I know exactly what to do next, come on"

We raced to put the magazines back and we ran down the stairs, out the door and into the car, started the ignition and turned on the radio and listened to the voice of the ancient Ryan Seacrest and his decrepit American idol memories.

"_Hey folks, it's Ryan Seacrest here. Just want to let you guys know that we're taking requests until the end of the hour which is going to up in about 8 minutes so if you want to get any requests in for the day…now is the TIME to do it."_

I saw Jamie roll her eyes and open her mouth and say something when I beat her to it. "Jamie, do you have your little cell with you? " She pulled out the tiny machine that basically held access to her entire life and handed it over to me skeptically.

"You're not doing what I think you're doing are you?" she eyed me suspiciously

"You'll see" I told her as I gave her my own devious smirk that matched hers

It was almost a miracle that I got through and I was even more surprised when I heard my own voice on the radio, I motioned to Jamie to turn it down when I heard the familiar words

"_Ryan Seacrest, you're on the air. Now what can I do ya for?"_

"Yeah, since you were taking requests I was just wondering, if you had that song that…um… Chris Keller did with Haley James-Scott?"

"_Well, I take it you heard already?"_

I looked at Jamie completely confused and she just mouthed "Say yes" to me

"Uh, yeah" I lied "I heard"

Ryan Seacrest chuckled that creepy reality TV show host chuckle of his and replied

"_Well since this young man gave it away, I might as well tell everyone now. Well about 25 years ago, a young cocky little kid with a big voice and a lot of balls released an album that went on to sell millions and was only rivaled by one other album that year. The album was titled "The Tracks Of…" and incase you haven't already figured it out, that kid was Chris Keller. Now the only album that managed to just outsell him by 50,000 copies belonged to America's sweetheart otherwise known as Haley James-Scott. No what you probably don't know is that Chris and Haley recorded a track together but it never released. But it's just been announced that Chris Keller is re-releasing his first album and one of the bonus tracks on that album happens to be that lost classic. So without further ado folks, this is the radio premiere of "When the Stars Go Blue" _

The song I heard my dad singing earlier, it all made sense, it all tied in somehow. Somewhere along the line I had hung up on Ryan Seacrest. The intro began, followed by Haley's voice singing the first line.

Jamie jumped up and down in her seat and turned the volume up "Holy Shit!" she yelled "That's my fucking mom!"

My dad started singing and then I had the same feeling, this proved that this was way more than real, that at one time, our parents really did know eachother and really did sing like this and I freaked out and stated yelling

"Holy Shit, that's my dad" I think that might have been the one moment that I was most proud of my dad, it's just a shame that he wasn't there to see it. Jamie and I just drove down the street, blaring the song and by the second verse we had both caught on to the course; we sang it at the top of our lungs until we were hoarse. Jamie took back her cell phone and called Rhys and a few seconds later I could hear screaming on the other end of the line.

When the song ended and Jamie had stopped talking to Rhys, we sat there completely elated and in a way, starstruck. The sun was starting to set and we had both decided that it was time to go home and do some sleuthing on our own. I dropped Jamie at the gate of her house knowing that if I actually drove in, her parents would see us. She got out of the car and gave me a lingering kiss, like she wanted it to last until the next time we saw eachother. She opened the gate and trudged up the walkway, leaving an empty seat in my car which she seemed to fit into so easily.

I drove home slowly, trying to replay the day's events in my mind. The world has a funny way of revolving around you when you really don't want it to. It gives you attention you don't seek and does the opposite when you want glory and recognition. I didn't really want to end up with my dad's life story; all I wanted was summer romance that I could neatly tuck away in a box when I got back to New York City. Well I was getting exactly what I did and didn't want but I wasn't sure in what order…then again, what's that saying about karma? Oh yeah, _karma is a bitch_.

**Well hope you enjoyed it,this chapter was kind of long though. Don't forget to REVIEW, people REVIEW!**


	11. The Gods, Tree Hill & Vanity Fair

My dad once gave me some really good advice. Of course, he borrowed it from my mom but it sounded really good coming from him. He told me that sometimes you have to step up, take control and figure out what you want. At the time, I thought he was talking about me trying to make the track team sophomore year but little did I know that it would mean a lot more sooner than I thought. My dad was right I guess there were so many things that I wanted but right now all I wanted was the truth. I wanted the truth about Josh, the truth about Chris Keller, the truth about my parents. I just wanted the truth, but to get the truth I was going to have to start with a few lies.

I opened the front door to my house and hoped that no one would hear me walk in. It was 6:15 and in a few minutes I knew my mom would be calling us all down for a family dinner, the first we've all had in a long time. This past year, our loud obnoxious brood of six was whittled down to a silent three. The silence isn't all that bad but with my two enemies and one ally gone, there was a lot less drama, and the Scott's aren't the Scott's unless there's more drama than food at the dinner table. I tried to shut the door with as much silence and grace as possible. Unfortunately, the spacious front hall kept no secrets and a grand echo was released when the door was finally shut in place.

"Jamie?" I heard my mom call from the kitchen. I'd forgotten about her little outburst this morning, I was hoping that she'd done the same; judging by the tone of her voice she didn't and wasn't about to anytime soon.

I made my way to the kitchen and found half of her small frame stuck in the oven; from what I could tell (and smell) she was trying to lug a tray of pork chops out of the oven. She finally gave up and pulled herself out, she smiled at me and asked

"Could I get a little help here, hon?"

"Sure Mom" I found this a little suspicious because my mom is practically stronger than me and according to everyone in my family, she'll probably outlive us all. I made my way to the oven, put on some mitts and reach back to get the savory morsels of meat that were calling my name. When I got a grip on the tray and began to pull, my mom stuck her head inside and started apologizing profusely.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry. I was acting like a paranoid, overprotective bitch as Brooke put it and I'm really truly sorry for taking it all out on you. What happened really had nothing to do with you but I got so afraid that something might happen to you and I know you're wondering what the hell is she talking about…but because I'm your mother and I love you more than life itself, I'm asking you to not ask any questions or dig any deeper than you have. So with that said, do you forgive be for being a stubborn jackass?"

Her apology hit me with a wave of guilt. I really didn't want to ask any more questions but there was no turning back. I mean, who leaves a story half untold? For the sake of protecting my mom, I had to tell the biggest lie of my life.

"Mommy, of course I forgive you, put can we get out of this oven so I can give you a hug?" So far, so good. We both stood up and she gave me the warmest hug imaginable, only making it harder for me to say what I was about to say next. "And I promise you that I respect your decision to not tell me anything else, it's your choice and I promise that I'll leave your history alone. Whatever you dealt with is between you and Daddy and I promise I'll leave it at that"

So many promises, so may lies, I'm surprised that it all came out so effortlessly. I swear to God, I was born to be an actress or a pathological liar. Either way, it worked because my mom was starting to tear up in that happy, maternal 'I've raised a good kid' way. God, I was starting to feel guilty.

"Honey, I'm so proud of you. Thank you so much for understanding Jamie." At that moment, my dad walked in looking very peaceful like he knew everything would work itself out. He put his hand on the lower part of my mom's back and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"See, Hales? I told you that we could fix this. I told you not to worry, we raised good kids."

Trying to avoid my guilt, I tried to focus on something else. I looked down and noticed my dad's hand resting exactly where my mom's tattoos were, each of them in a certain order. The first was 23, my dad's high school and NBA jersey number. The second was 18, which was the number of hours my mom spent in labor with Cissy. The third tattoo is for the number of minutes that Noah and Matt were born apart, which was 4 and the last tattoo was for me. I was born on the 8th day of the 8th month (August), and my parents had been married 8 years. So can you all guess what number is mine?

I stood there staring at the numbers on my mother's back trying to give my self a diversion….that didn't really work. If I was going to feel guilty, I decided that I would do it in my room. I walked out of the kitchen and made my way up the stairs that led to the den. I walked up gingerly hoping once again that my parents wouldn't call after me.

"Jam?" my dad called out "Can you call everyone else down for dinner?"

Just what I fucking needed, a family dinner with my three nosy, obnoxious siblings who probably wanted to know every single detail of the previous night. Well two actually because Cissy already knew, I decided to crash her room first. As usual her door was wide open, music blaring, dressed in one of my dad's old jerseys and a pair of her boyfriend's (of the week) boxers.

"Dinner's ready and it's pork chop night so you might want to come and get it before the twins do." If it was one thing we both could agree on, it was my mom's food. She nodded and got up to make her way downstairs. As I walked out of her room she called after me.

"Just so you know, I covered your ass by telling mom and dad that you went shopping with Rhys so don't fuck up and say anything stupid if they ask" She walked past me and made her way downstairs as I stood there completely shocked wondering why she'd cover for me. I walked to the other end of the hall to the twins' rooms. Even though they had separate rooms, they both spent all their time in eachother's rooms. I saw that Matt's room was empty and the door adjoining to their bedrooms was wide open. I walked in and smiled at what I saw. Matt was lying on the floor listening to music while Noah was on his bed reading a book. As different as they were, no one could deny that the twins always had and always would function as a unit.

I made my way over to where Matty was lying down and deviously stuck my big toe into his right ear. He squealed like a little girl and jumped up, meanwhile throwing off my balance. We both collapsed in a heap of arms and legs on the floor as Noah just watched us with quiet amusement.

"Dude, that is so fucking disgusting!" He yelled as he tried to get up. I pushed him back down again knowing that this way probably going to result in me getting my ass kicked in a severe tickle fight. So I got up and ran down the stairs hoping that being safely seated at the dinner table would provide a good distraction. Like most things in my spoiled, dysfunctional life, that didn't work and in seconds I felt Matt sling me over his shoulder while playfully poking my sides.

"Jesus, Matt, put me down!" I yelled while trying to wriggle myself free.

"No, man, you just stuck your nasty ass foot fungus in my ear! There is no way I'm letting that slide…"

"Well, at least I wash my feet!" I retorted

"Oh, it's on!" he yelled as he and I play fought our way over to the dinner table. I watched as my parents looked on with the same nostalgic look whenever we all get along.

"You guys," my mom called as she chuckled "Come and eat before I let your father eat it all and you know he will. "

We all scrambled to our places at the tables as we passed the food around to eachother. I watched as everyone in my family piled their plates high with my mom's homemade cooking. It reminded me of the constant summers that we spend in Tree Hill gorging ourselves on Grandma Karen's food.

I looked around the table at each member of my family. I had to admit, it felt good to have Cissy and the twins home again, I'd forgotten how we all feed off of eachother's energy, it's a good reminder of what our family's all about. With all the loud talking, laughing and occasional yelling, we barely heard when the backdoor opened. But we did hear when the person came bustling into the dining room.

"Hello, Scott's!" It was none other than Brooke with both Rhys and Bailey in tow behind her although Rhys looked like the only person happy to come along, while Bailey just stood there sweatshirt clad in all her brooding glory. Brooke on the other hand was absolutely giddy and beaming as she greeted us all. "Hot Shot, Tutor Girl/Wife/Mom/Rockstar, Mini Taylor, Thing 1, Thing 2 and Rhys' partner in crime, hello to all of you beautiful people. Wait until you see what I've got."

She took a rolled up magazine out of her bag and threw it down on the table excitedly. It was the latest issue of Vanity Fair, with the headline _'Inside the Scott's: The Next Generation'_, I shook my head and rolled my eyes at both Bailey and Noah who were both having the same reaction as I was, meanwhile Cissy, Rhys and Matt were basking in glory of stardom once again. So much had happened since that shoot in late May…my mom, Chris and most of all Josh. Back then, that seemed to be the only thing that really mattered, smiling, looking pretty and giving everyone what they wanted, a glimpse into our lives.

I flipped through the pages, looking at each photo carefully, especially the ones that the photographer had insisted on taking of me and Zane. Now you might ask why Zane and Jenny were included, I mean they're not even really related to us…but they might as well be. None of us really know much about our parents' history in high school but I do know that their junior year of High School is what brought all six of them together. I sat there looking at the way they put Zane and I together in those photos, it's the exact same way they try and push us together in real life.

I love Zane, he's one of my best friends and if I honestly did feel anything for him, I do know that we'd be great together, but I don't and neither does he. What I do know is that Zane is head over heels in love with Rhys and she doesn't notice a thing. I mean you can't blame her, Zane's done an amazing job of hiding it and both he and I kind of enjoy hiding behind the pretense that one day we will get together, it's easier that way and it keeps our families just as happy so why set them straight?

Brooke bounded over to me and snapped me out of my thoughts "Well, I see that you and Zane look mighty cozy in these pictures, does this mean that I can start collecting my bet winnings?

All three Mothers had a bet going against eachother about the time that Zane and I would hook up. Peyton and my mom had bet that we were going to get together eventually and Brooke swore up and down that we were together already. Once again Zane and I did nothing to curb their enthusiasm, in fact in a way we fed it even more.

"Well, Brooke, if you must know" her ears perked up at the slightest mention of any gossip "Zane and I are…"

"What the hell, you can't leave me hanging Jamie" she whined "you know what they say"

"What do they say, Brooke?"

"Aunts over pants" she replied like it was the most apparent thing in the world.

I laughed "Says who?"

"Says me, and in this case, I happen to be the aunt and Zane happens to be the pants….or the boy whose pants you're trying to get into or are you the pants? I don't know…whatever, the point is, is that you have to tell me because I've got money riding on this kid so start talking."

I laughed even harder at Brooke's attempt to be intimidating; she and Rhys are so much alike that it's sometimes a little eerie.

"Uh, hello, Spaced Out- Spazzy McHoe-Hoe, do you mind coming back to earth and telling me something here?" Brooke asked as she tried to wave me out of my thought again.

Before I had the chance to say something the phone intercepted the conversation with it's need to be answered. Among all the loudness and activity going on in the house, my mom still found time to call out to me,

"Uh, honey could you answer that?"

I stuck my tongue out at Brooke and scampered off to find the phone, while she recovered from being deprived of her precious gossip and found the nearest phone on the kitchen counter and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Well, if it isn't my favorite granddaughter" I recognized the voice instantly

"Hi Grandpa" I squealed

"Well at least someone's glad to hear from you, Dan." came another voice on the same line

"Grandma Deb?"

"Hi sweetie, how are you?"

"Uh wow, is it just you two on the line or is someone else there too? " I joked

"Actually, sweetheart, I'm on here too" another familiar voice said

"What the… Grandma Karen?"

"Hi Jamie, Keane just bought me a new phone and I just figured out how to use three way on it so I called your grandfather and Deb and we all said, what the heck, let's check up on the kids."

"How is Keane?" I asked referring to my older cousin and Karen's youngest daughter.

"She's good, she just got back from Chicago yesterday and she says that she's looking forward to seeing you guys.

"Speaking of which" my Grandpa cut in "that's what we called to talk to your parents about."

"We just finished talking to Lucas and he said that he's waiting for Shayden to get back from his sailing trip to Catalina which will be in a couple days, so I guess we'll have to wait until then" Grandma Deb told me eventhough I already knew all of this seeing as I live right next door to Uncle Lucas.

"Really, Deb I think the girl knows this already. She lives next door to them, she probably got the news before we did" My Grandpa said giving a response that was peculiarly close to my own thoughts.

"Jesus Christ Dan, can we not have one conversation that's not filled with you and your sarcastic vendetta?" Grandma Deb replied obviously annoyed with him.

"For the love of God, Dan, Deb, would the two of you calm down? We called to talk to our Grandchildren, not have them listen to a pointless fight over the phone when they're thousands of miles away. At least let them get to Tree Hill before you start up." I stifled a giggle as Grandma Karen ended their petty feud, at least for the moment.

"Now honey, who's closer, Nathan or Haley?" she asked sweetly

I looked around for a parent to target. "Well Dad's right here, do you want to talk to him first?"

"That'd be fine dear" Grandma Deb said graciously

"You take care now and we'll see you soon, Jamie. We love you" Grandpa Dan said as I got ready to pass the phone to my Dad.

"I love you guys too, bye" I told them

"Bye" they all replied in unison

I walked up to my Dad and handed him the phone.

"It's the parentals, Daddy, all three of them"

He let out a groan and took the phone, bracing himself for what was going to come. Before the put the phone to his ear, he covered the mouthpiece and whispered to me "When this is over, you are so screwed, kid"

I reached up, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to go find my mom. I found her, upstairs sitting in our old playroom, sitting on the floor, leafing through the magazine. I walked in and joined her on the floor.

"You knew it was them, didn't you?" I asked her

She smiled and gave me a nod "After knowing Karen my whole life and Dan and Deb for almost thirty years, you kind of get a weird sense of when one of them is calling"

"Actually, Mom, in this case, it was all three of them at once."

My mom winced appreciatively, "Wow, uh that must have been_ fun_"

"Well Grandma Karen was cool, she always is but Grandma Deb and Grandpa Dan were…"

"The same as always?" my mom supplied

"Um, pretty much. I don't see how they were ever married, they're all wrong for eachother and they never stop fighting." I said to my mom confusedly

"Well, kid, you're lucky that you weren't around when they were married because that was absolute hell and as much as I hate to admit it to you, you're Grandfather was kind of a jerk back then."

"Everyone keeps saying that, but I don't see how that is, he's so sweet; I always kind of thought that Grandma Deb was the wackjob."

My mom laughed "Well don't tell your father but I think Deb is a bit on the 'other' side if you know what I mean. As for your Grandfather, he did turn out to be pretty ok, I mean he really did do a good job helping Karen raise Keane, I mean he's practically a second father to her. I know Keith would be proud."

I shifted uncomfortably at the mention of my dead great-uncle Keith. I always get a little jealous when the adults talk about him. Everyone talks about what an amazing person he was, mostly Lucas and my mom are the ones who have the best stories to tell about him. He died before any of us were born and I've never told anyone this but I kind of see Uncle Keith as my guardian angel. I never really asked all the questions I wanted to about Uncle Keith, partly because of fear and partly because I didn't know how people would handle it.; but hearing my mom talk so freely about him, made me want to ask.

I leaned into my mom's shoulder as she put her arm around me; she knew that I wanted to talk.

"Mom"

"Yeah, baby"

"Do you think that Uncle Keith would have liked me?" I asked hesitantly

My mom looked at me and smiled softly, "Of course he would have honey; the two of you are a lot alike you know."

"We are?"

"Yes. The two of you both have big hearts and you'd both do anything for your family and you both give really good advice. You see how close you and Keane are? I think you and Keith would have been that way too."

"Mom" I asked again

"Yes, baby girl"

"Did Grandpa and Keith get along?"

My mom looked at me with a mixture of surprise and confusion, "Where did that come from?"

"I'm just curious, that's all"

"Well, to be honest, not really. I don't really think it's my place to tell you the whole story, but I will tell you that there were a lot of unresolved issues between them and when Keith died, Dan took it really hard. He's made peace now and I really do think that helping Karen raise Keane is what really helped him get over it. Other than that, I really can't tell you anything else; the people that you really should be asking are Lucas and Karen."

"I'm scared to ask." I said bluntly

"Why?" my mom inquired gently

"Because I'm scared I won't get an answer"

She sighed and stayed quiet for a moment, as if trying to search for the right words.

"Jamie, Lucas loves you a lot, he took Keith's death really hard but I'm sure that he'd be happy that you asked about him. I mean, it's not everyday that one of our kids starts asking about the person who was like a second father to him. And as for Karen, it's impossible for her to deny her Grandkids anything, I'm sure she'd love it if you did ask her. But if you don't get the answers you want, just remember this. Grief takes time, it make take 10 days or 20 years, but no matter how long the process, it still takes time."

We sat there quietly for a while as I drank in my mother's words. A few minutes later, my dad walked in looking very irritated. My mom looked at him and smiled teasingly.

"Did you have fun talking to your parents?"

He eyed my mom with mock anger and replied in a sarcastic tone "Oh, yeah, it was great and guess what? It's about to get even more fun." I got up and he took the spot where I was sitting, next to my mom and he asked me "Do you mind going to look for the other brats again?"

My mom swatted him playfully "Nathan!"

He smiled and winked "Oh sorry, I meant kids"

"Right" I replied

I pretended to grumble as I walked out "The things I do for this family"

"We heard that!" they both yelled at the same time while laughing

I rolled my eyes and walked off, "_Parents"_ I thought to myself

I made my way downstairs and found all three of my siblings lounging around lazily in the den.

I walked in and collapsed on the nearest couch, which Cissy happened to be sprawled out on.

"Hey" she whined "you're sitting on my legs"

"Bite me" I told her childishly

She moved over and in a very un-Cecelia like way, shared some of the multicolored afghan she was snuggled under.

"So what's up?" she asked "We heard that the grandparents called and we all ran in here, any news on the Tree Hill front?"

"I think we might be going a little earlier this year" Noah said as he looked up from his latest read.

Cissy let out a frustrated growl, "What the hell, it's too early. Can't they come here?"

Matt looked at her like she had lost more than her mind, "You do realize who we're talking about here, right? When was the last time that anyone besides Grandma Karen came here to see us?"

I remembered right away, "That was the year I was six and you had given us all the chicken pox"

Matt just stared at me, "You weren't actually supposed to answer that."

Cissy and Noah just looked at eachother and started cracking up at our ridiculous banter. A few seconds later our parents walked in, hand and hand, wondering what the hell was wrong with them.

"Ok, what's so funny" my asked looking from one child to the other

Nothing Ma; just the fact that Matt is still in denial about giving us all the chicken pox the year that the Grandparents came over.

"Dude, I so did not, I swear to God, it was Noah!" he told us all indignantly

My dad just looked at him and shook his head, "Sorry to break it to you, buddy, but it was you" he said as he used Matt and Noah's childhood nickname. "Anyways, speaking of Grandparents, we have some news."

We all groaned, knowing what was next. My mom tried to calm us all down without any avail.

"Ok, I know you're not gonna like this because we usually go much later on in the year but we think that you guys should be able to spend the last little bit of summer away from all the drama of LA. "So chickies", she said to us using the nickname she used to call us when she wanted to coax us into something "Pack your bags, my darlings because we are going to Tree Hill"

"_What the hell?" _I thought to myself. This was not going according to plan at all; the only thing I could think about at the moment was Josh. The rest of my summer was down the drain, by the time we all got home, he'd be back in New York with his Dad and who knows what would happen from there!

"When do we leave?" I heard Cissy ask sullenly

"Tomorrow morning, it works out better that way anyways." My mom said

"Why?" Noah and I asked at the same time

"Shay called Lucas a little while ago and said that he'll be home in a couple of hours and the only reason we were waiting was because we figured it made sense to go down all together as a family. Peyt and Jake called too and they were planning on going to visit her Dad so there's really no sense in waiting." My dad explained

"We're not driving down there like last year, are we?" Matt asked reluctantly

"No" my mom answered right away, I'm sure she was having a mental flashback of last year's fiasco. "We're flying out there in Brooke's work jet"

I giggled at the thought of us all piled into Brooke's spacious powder blue, Clothes over Bros jet with the flaming heart logo emblazoned on the outside.

"Oh you mean, the "_Pansy Plane_"? My Dad asked using the name that he and Uncle Lucas had christened it when Brooke had first had it custom designed

"If you _must_ call it that, Nathan, yes" my mom said as she tried to contain her laughter, knowing that she silently agreed with the mischievous twosome. "Anyways, you guys, the point is, is that we're leaving at 10 so be ready to leave be 8:30 if you want to meet everyone there by 9. Understood?"

We all gave our collective nods, sighs and grunts of agreement as we went our separate ways. I ran straight upstairs straight to my bedroom, closed the door and started rummaging through the blurry mess of clothes that littered the floor for my cell phone. A few minutes and many swear words later; I found my little lifeline nestled safely between a random pillow and the denim cutoffs I was wearing earlier that day.

I grabbed it and quickly dialed Josh's number praying that he'd answer. Ring after ring after ring and still nothing until I heard his voice, but not in the way that I wanted to hear it.

"_Hey, it's Josh…you know what to do" _is all I heard followed by the familiar _beep_

"Hey, it's me….and we have a huge problem and it would help if you'd pick up the phone, which you're not doing." I strummed my fingers against the phone "Anytime now." Still no sound "Nothing? Ok fine, here's what's going on. My parents suddenly decided to haul us all off to Tree Hill for the rest of the summer, guess what that means? Yes, Josh, our days of juvenile espionage and possible summer romance are as good as over and unless you figure out some brilliant plan to get me out of it before 8:30 tomorrow morning, WE ARE SCREWED! Yes, that's right, you heard me, SCREWED! So anyways, if there's any chance that you get this before I leave call me and if not, still call me and we'll figure something out, ok? I'll talk to you soon…I hope…Bye"

I hung up and slumped down in the nearest pile of clothes, cursing the gods for the night's events.

**Well, fabulous people I hope you liked it. Reviews people, reviews!**


	12. She's Baaaaaack AN

Hey y'all

First of all, I really really really wanna apologize for not updating in eons and centuries…I'm telling you guys, my guilt is totally weighing me down here and so I feel the need to get down on bended knee and beg the forgiveness of all you loyal readers and reviewers!! Explanation time: Now for some reason, I decided to take a break from writing, which was totally stupid because now I have all these pent up ideas for this fic but hardly anytime to write them all down…yes, yes tragic I know. Anyways I'm back and more creatively mad then ever so expect some drama, cliffhangers and all around craziness in the coming chapters.

Stay Live,

Baila


	13. Keller's Like Their Lucky Charms

"_Hey, it's me….and we have a huge problem and it would help if you'd pick up the phone, which you're not doing. Anytime now. Nothing? Ok fine, here's what's going on. My parents suddenly decided to haul us all off to Tree Hill for the rest of the summer, guess what that means? Yes, Josh, our days of juvenile espionage and possible summer romance are as good as over and unless you figure out some brilliant plan to get me out of it before 8:30 tomorrow morning, WE ARE SCREWED! Yes, that's right, you heard me, SCREWED! So anyways, if there's any chance that you get this before I leave call me and if not, still call me and we'll figure something out, ok? I'll talk to you soon…I hope…Bye"_

The studio was unusually silent this morning; silence isn't something that I like too much of. And hearing Jamie's message just seemed to cut through it all. She was uncertain as I was about everything we were dealing with; just thinking about where her head's at is making me miss her more. It's been less than 24 hours and I feel like she and I are hanging in limbo. Lastnight I was the one that secretly wished that when the summer was over, I'd have no trouble leaving her behind, I entertained the idea that I could just go back to New York and if it was meant to be, next summer she'd be there. Well, it looks like I got exactly what I thought I wanted and I'm not sure I want any of it anymore.

Reversing karma isn't easy but I figured turning it back little by little is a good start…so I picked up the phone and silently prayed that she wasn't already on her way 2000 miles away from here. I waited for her voice to come through but instead I got this.

_Hi! Welcome to Jamie's house of whores! Today's special is the hey!!!! With a side of oww!!! Jamie!!!_

I chuckled at the sound of Rhys' voice and Jamie's muffled scream as the phone shuffled from girl to girl…

_Ignore that last part guys, that was the head whore and she can get kind of ditzy sometimes. Anyways, if you can't already tell, you've reached Jamie's phone. And Rhys' too!!! _(Rhys yelled in the background)_ We're not here but leave us and message and if we dig you, we just might call you back. _

I heard the familiar beep follow and I left Jamie this, "Hey Jam, and Rhys too. I just got your message. I miss you already. Is it ok if I say that? Or are we not coupley enough for me to say that yet? Either way, I'm not gonna take it back, cuz I really do miss you. Anyways, even if you're in the middle of North Carolina with Rhys and your entire familia, still give me a call. And maybe I can figure out a way to come spend the day with you. But it all depends if I hear your voice on the other end, doesn't matter what time…call me ok? Bye."

Just as I hung up, I saw my Dad walk out of his office looking like absolute crap. His hair was completely disheveled, he was still wearing the clothes I left him in yesterday morning and his face was completely the opposite of what I was used to seeing. There was no smirk, no smile, and no light in his eyes. He just seemed so empty.

"Jesus Christ, Dad! What the hell happened to you?"

He gave me a hint of his trademark smirk, a good sign I thought. "I'm fine Josh, stopping worrying"

He went into the kitchen and fished around in the cupboard for something decent to eat. He came back with a giant box of Lucky Charms, two bowls, spoons and a carton of milk. He set them down on the floor where I was sitting and he sat down with a quiet ease and began pouring the cereal out of it's box. He looked at me and quietly asked

"Josh, why didn't you tell me who Jamie really was?" He didn't look angry or pissed off. His eyes were sad and full of patience.

"Dad, I'm not gonna lie to you, k? I knew she was a Scott, but it's not like you've ever put a limit on who I can and can't date. I really do like her but if it's bothering you or if you want me to break it off-"

"Josh!" my dad cut in

"Yeah?"

"Slow down" he smiled at me

"Sorry."

"Can I talk now, kid?"

"Ok"

"Now, Joshua, what I say here stays between me and you. No matter how much you like this girl, I'm begging you from a father to a son, please don't say anything."

This had to be big, because he only calls me Joshua when he's stark raving mad or no bullshitting dead serious.

"I won't say anything Dad. I swear." I honestly couldn't promise that in my heart though but there was no going back now.

He nodded and took a deep breath, "You need to understand that there are certain things I can't tell you. Not because I don't want to, but because I don't love you but because I'd be giving up a part of my heart that only you mean more to me than. I'd be disrespecting Haley and Nathan, even if I don't like him all that much and I'd be disrespecting their children and as a father, that's the last thing I want to do, especially if I have a son of my own. Josh, I love you more than life itself, but just thinking about it, let alone even opening my mouth to tell you any of this makes me feel like I'm ripping my heart out and bearing it for the whole world to see. But I will tell you this, Haley didn't do anything wrong. It was all me, but I can't help feeling that she hurt me so bad. And I don't think I'll get over that."

At this point he was in tears and in a very un-Chris Keller like way, he just let them run down his cheeks and into his half eaten bowl of Lucky Charms. For what seemed like an eternity, I heard nothing but the sound of my father's quiet sobs and the ticking of the clock. I wasn't sure what to say so I let him speak again.

"Am I scaring you, Josh?"

"No, Dad. It feels good to know that you're human"

He chuckled softly "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that I've never seen you so real before. Well at least about love. It feels good to know that you're hurting just as bad as the rest of us, even if you're better at hiding it."

He was laughing now like I'd just said the funniest thing in the world "You think that _I'm _good at hiding my emotions? Josh, have you heard my music, sometimes I feel like I give too much away."

I shrugged, not knowing if he was back to his old self or if he'd really went over the edge and lost his mind.

"I haven't lost it….yet" he smiled at me as if he'd just read my mind. I could tell he was back. "Well maybe I have."

"Why?"

"I kind of feel like taking a road trip to Wilmington to see Tara." Aunt Tara was my dad's wild child baby sister. Younger than my dad by 12 years, she acted more like my sister than my aunt whenever we all spent time together. Her favorite pastime is driving my dad into his grave far earlier than his time.

"Are we doing Nana Dee's before or after Tara?"

Nana Dee is a long story. She's basically the only actual family I have. According to her and my father, she's my biological maternal great-grandmother. It's a little strange because of all people she'd know about where I came from but I've never thought of asking 'til now. Nana's always been there for as long as I can remember and to me, she's always been just as much apart of our small close-knit family as my dad or Aunt Tara. She basically took up where my Dad and Tara's parents left off. I really don't know much about them either except that my grandfather is dead and my grandmother is living in some beachfront condo in Florida with her third husband Egbert or the manwhore as Tara likes to call him…and I've only seen them a handful of times in my life.

"I'm thinking that Nana Dee usually goes and stays with Tara this time of year so it works out perfectly instead of going to see one and then feeling guilty about leaving early to see the other" My dad explained logically.

I nodded and then I heard the phone ring. My heart immediately jumped and I could have sworn it was Jamie…until I realized it was my dad's phone and not mine.

"Well speak of the devil" he spoke into the phone "We were just talking about you"

"Oh really, and what were you saying oh great and powerful rockstar brother of mine?" my aunt asked cheerfully

"Stop being so nice" he told her

"Stop being an asshole and I just might take your place" she remarked snidely

"Damn, I've missed you sis" my Dad said with a smile on his face

"Well I may or may not have missed you, Chris. It all depends on what you brought me back from that fabulous month long, sold out, sex filled, drug induced and rocked out tour of yours"

"So that's all I'm good for, Tara? Freebies? And I had actually thought you changed"

"Ha! So you're stupider than I thought. Chrissy, you should know better, look who I'm related to!"

"Let's move on…" my dad said quickly trying to avoid his dreaded childhood nickname that only Tara used for him

"Aww, am I making you mad Chrissy?"

I saw my dad roll his eyes childishly "No Tata, I'm not mad. But is there a reason you're calling me because if there's not I'd actually like to get a word in edgewise here that doesn't have to do with me being humiliated by my baby sister."

I heard her laugh on the other end "Oh my god, Chris you haven't called me Tata in forever. Isn't that what Josh used to call me when he was a snotty faced creature with jam hands?

After hearing that, I yelled, "Hey! That's not funny!"

"Oh shit, hi Josh!" she said

"Hi Auntie Tata, guess what?"

"What, favorite nephew of mine?"

"Dad and I are going on a road trip and guess where it's ending?"

"Umm…do I wanna know?" she asked although I'm pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Right at your front doorstep, so you might wanna attempt to clean that massive dungeon of yours before we get there"

"What the hell!" My dad yelled out confused "How come it took you ten seconds to say what I've been trying to tell her for the last God knows how long?"

I shrugged as if to say "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Well fuck that, why didn't I get Josh to do it for my in the first place?" he asked

On the other end we heard a gasp and a familiar old voice. "Now who is using that foul language around my baby?"

It was Nana Dee.

"Now how do you know that it wasn't your baby?" my dad asked her in an attempt to be clever

"Because I taught my Joshua better than that didn't I baby?" she asked sweetly

To mark the irony of the situation, I gave my Dad the finger and answered her question in the voice I only use for her "Of course, Nana"

"Well good", she said "Christopher, you really do need to remember you manners child. I don't like you around them funny lookin' L.A. people, you need to come home and get your mouth washed out with soap. And I saw you on T.V today, boy you're lookin' a bit thin there. You aint on none of them 'Hollywood' diets are you?"

"Not at all Nana" my dad replied

"That's what I wanna hear, cuz baby when y'all get home, I'm gonna have to fatten you up. You too Josh, I don't like seein' so much bone on a child as handsome as you."

I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off by saying "Now boys, you know I'd love to stay and talk but my show is on so I'ma have to call you back, alright?" And just like that she was gone.

At precisely 1pm everyday, Nana dropped everything she was doing to watch 'Days of Our Lives'. It doesn't matter where she was or who she's with, you better get her in front of a working TV by the time the old man says "Like sand through the hourglass, these are the days of our lives…"

Well not that I know that he actually says that….and not that I've actually watched it…but it does have a certain addictive quality to it.

Ok…let's forget that I even entertained that thought in my mind.

My dad put the phone down and asked "When do you want to leave?"

"Are you sure you feel like driving, Dad? I mean if we left now, it wouldn't be as long but there's traffic and shit to think about"

I saw my dad's forehead crinkling like he had an idea "Well, we could fly and call it a road trip in the air"

"That works"

"Ok, so I'll call Al and ask him if he doesn't mind flying us out there"

"So should I start packing?"

"Yeah but first" he picked up the remote control for the TV and flicked the power switch. The first thing I saw was Bo, Nana Dee's favorite daytime TV hero. My dad and I smiled at eachother like idiots as he said "You tell noone about this closet obsession we both seem to have…nobody"

"Like I'd want anyone knowing that my father watches 'Days of Our Lives'" He coughed fakely. "Or, that I watch it with him" I said admitting defeat

And with that, the two of us sat there splayed out on the couch and the floor watching Bo and Hope fight for and lose true love again and again.

Call us lame and lamer…but I love my dad, indeed I do.

**_Hey, sorry this chapter was short and a little bit slooooow. I wanted to give Chris a bit of a background before I go on and get into whatever drama I have in store. Once again, sorry for not updating until now. Keep R&R'ing my loves!_**

_**-Baila**_


	14. I Think This Town Might Be Alright

"It's been 9 days,7 hours, 26 minutes and now 8 seconds since I last saw Josh" I told Rhys sullenly as we lay on our backs, staring up at the blistering sky at the Rivercourt. Rhys turned on her side and looked at me,

"You know, if we weren't in the middle of a sweltering heat wave in this Gosforsaken town, you know I'd do my 'I told you so' dance right?"

"Shut up, Ry. You told me shit-all." I said, playfully denying what she'd been telling me all week.

"Umm do you want to like get into this with me, or shall I end it now by bringing up the proof?" she asked as she brought out my phone and replayed about 10 different messages she left for me saying that I was an idiot and that I should swallow my pride and call Josh back. "Like, come on Jamie. It's not like you guys even got into a fight or anything, you just left to go on vacation."

"It's complicated."

Well, can you like, uncomplicate it for me please? I mean, you were always the smart one"

I let out a long and drawn out sigh, my way of letting her know that as complicated as things were and as much as I thought I understood it all, even I didn't know how to make sense of it , let alone break it down into Rhys-lingo for her. She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, her eyes full of compassion.

"Alright, I'll stop asking….but can I give you some advice."

I chuckled and looked at her skeptically "Rhys, when do you ever ask to open your mouth? And better yet, when does your advice ever work…unless it's about sex?"

She looked at me indignantly but still went on talking as if I hadn't said anything at all.

"Ok, whatever, just shut up and listen"

I groaned and stretched my body out on the concrete as if I'd just woken up from a long and peaceful nap.

"I take it that means you're ready to listen?" she asked triumphantly. I could just see the scoreboard in her brain 'Jamie: far too many to count/ Rhys: Lucky number 1

"Yes, Rhys"

She bounced up and down "Yay, I finally get to be the smart one", she chanted to some random tune from out of her head. "Ok, so you like the guy, right?"

"Uhhh in case you haven't noticed I've been counting how long it's been since the last time I saw him, if that's not at least some form of like well then I-"

"Shhhh shhh I'm not done yet" she said, trying to shush me

"Sorry"

"Exactly" she said brightly

"What?

"That's my advice." She said to me as if I was crazy for wanting something more

"But Ry, you didn't give me any?"

She rolled her eyes at me as if I was completely dense "Jamieeeee! Don't you get it?"

"No"

"Ok, you just said that you keep track of the time you're apart….that means you like him, which means you should stop being stupid and call him back because his message was totally hot and if I were you I'd jump him the next I see him so yeah….that's my advice, babe."

In her own bizarre and completely incomprehensible way, Rhys Davis-Scott was undeniably brilliant. I guess my face gave my thoughts away because Rhys took one look at me and her face totally lit up. "You see? You know I'm right!"

Suddenly I felt a cooling shadow above me and an all too familiar scent.

"Right about what?" I heard the shadow above me ask

"Hi Zane" I said as I opened one eye to see if the rest of my senses were right.

"Hey babe" he said giving me a peck on the forehead and moving towards Rhys to do the same

"So what did you want to know?" Rhys asked

"What you were right about Ry?" he said

"Ummm nothing" Rhys said, looking at me as if she was trying to say 'I'll keep your secret safe but you better tell him soon or else I will'. I know it sounds impossible, but that's Rhys for you.

"Right, I'm pretty sure it's about a boy but I'm not sure who's boy it is but if it's Jamie's boy then I have an idea who it is and if I'm right about said boy, Jamie you might wanna watch your back because there are a few Scott's that aren't too happy with you if you know what I mean" he said cautiously

"Zane?" Rhys asked

"Yes, gorgeous"

"How do you know so much" she asked, in the voice she uses when she has the hots for a boy like a crazed cat in heat

I looked at Rhys and then I shared a look with Zane; we both knew that pretty soon Zane would get what he wanted. And honestly, I was happy for him, even if I was losing my safety net.

Zane wrapped his arm around Rhys and said "Well, let's take a little walk RyRy and I'll tell all about what it's like to be a triple threat….gorgeous, smart and of course completely charming."

"Ok" Rhys said with a giggle as she turned back and looked at me like 'I have no idea what I'm getting myself into but hey, I might as well have some fun along the way'. Zane gave me the exact same look in the form of a wink and I could honestly say that I was genuinely happy for them. I'd always been rooting for Zane and Rhys and now it was finally happening. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my Uncle Luke yell from across the court.

"Eh, Jagielski! Get your hands off my daughter!" he said jokingly

I could see my dad, Uncle Luke, Jake, Shayden, Matt and Noah making their way over to us along with Mouth and his little son, Tyler.

"Hellllooooo family" Rhys' singsonged their way, I reached out my hand for Zane to help me up, dusted the concrete of my shorts and went to greet them.

"Once again, Zane" my dad said playfully "what is it with you and the Scott women? I think we're gonna have to watch out for this one, eh Luke?"

"I don't know Nate, he's been looking a little sketchy lately" Uncle Lucas played along with my dad. I noticed a slight blush creeping along Zane's cheeks as he looked Rhys' way.

"Yeah!" Little Tyler yelled out, throwing his two cents into the mix

"'Atta boy, Ty! That's the way to tell 'em. " Shayden and Matt said finding their way into the increasingly confusing conversation. But hey, that's the Scott's for you.

"What are you Scott's doing, corrupting my son?" Mouth said while holding up his ever present video camera, as an award winning director, he never went anywhere without it.

" Ahhh Shut up McFadden, you're just as much a Scott as the rest of us" my dad chimed in again

"I agree with Mighty Mouth, man. Y'all Scott's have a way with messing with our brains, especially your women." Jake said, his country twang slowly coming out as he sent a wink in my direction

"Thank You, Uncle Jakey" Rhys beamed as the rest of us all laughed

"Rhys, I'm not sure if that was meant to be a compliment" I mocked whispered, giving everyone the satisfaction of hearing.

"So Jagielski" my dad said "are you hear to get some play with the Scott women or are you hear to play some ball?"

"Well what do you think, old man?" Zane asked cockily

"Well I think that we're gonna run your ass into the ground, son" Jake answered back in the same tone

"Who's we?" Noah asked thoughtfully, opening his mouth for the first time since they got there

Uncle Lucas stepped up and said "We as in the 2006 State Basketball Champs versus you young'uns"

My dad, Jake, Uncle Lucas and Mouth nodded smugly at one another, completely confident that they could own their kids at what they thought would be another lesson for the boys in the game.

One the other side of the court, Matt, Noah, Shayden and Zane looked at eachother and laughed like hyenas thinking that this was the funniest thing in the world. While Rhys and I looked at eachother and rolled our eyes, so completely bored and used to this, as I held onto little Tyler's hand. He stood there watching the whole thing, completely mesmerized at how 'big boys' act with one another

Meanwhile, the two opposing teams hand drawn an imaginary line between one another and they flipped a coin to see who'd start the game to 21. Mouth took his usual place on the picnic table on the edge and Rhys and I took our places as the Scott family cheerleaders as Tyler ran around the court, sweetly saying that he wanted to play with the big boys too.

We were halfway into the game and it was pretty tight. The dad's were out to prove that they still had it and the boys were trying to show that they were just as good if not better. Even, Tyler had made a basket or two with a little help from Noah's shoulders. Both teams had a competitive streak a mile wide and neither team was backing down. Even Uncle Luke, with his heart condition was throwing himself into the game as if it were the state championship once again. Just as I saw him send the ball effortlessly through the hoop and I heard Rhys cheer "Go Daddy!" my phone began to vibrate.

I got the usual shivers that vibrating phones usually give me, but there was something else there. Like a tingling in my soul and I had the oddest feeling that it was Josh but another part of me felt that it was my imagination going to the moon and back. I decided to take a chance and prove myself wrong. I decided to answer without even bothering to look at the caller i.d.

"Hey You" I said brightly

"Way to spoil the element of surprise, Jamie" said an amazingly sexy and scratchy voice on the other end

"Oh my God, it really is you" I said, surprised at my own instincts

"Well who were you expecting?" he asked sweetly

"Well, I don't know, but I wasn't sure if it'd be you anytime soon. But I am glad you called"

"Good. So listen, I saw the new Vanity Fair and I gotta say-"he began but I cut in hoping that he didn't get the wrong idea or think anything of me and Zane.

"Josh, there's really nothing going on with-"

Now it was his turn to cut in "Jamie, I just called to tell you….well how can I put this without sounding like a complete Neanderthal? Ok, screw it. Jamie, you looked really fucking hot and I haven't been able to get you out of my head and I miss you like crazy and I just called to let you know that you're beautiful." He said without even taking a breath inbetween.

I relaxed and let myself giggle a little. "Really?"

"Yeah" he said while letting out a sigh "And there's also something else"

"What?"

"Where are you right now ?" he asked me

"I'm in Tree Hill, Josh…but you already know that"

I could feel his smile on the other end of the line. "Well, I knew you're in Tree Hill but where exactly are you?"

"I'm at this basketball court that everyone usually hangs out at" I said confusedly "Why?"

"Well,I pulled a few strings and right now, I'm closer than you think?"

"Oh my god! Josh, where are you? Are you in Tree Hill?" I asked excitedly

"Well not exactly, babe. More like Wilmington"

"So? That's practically Tree Hill anyways, stay put. Where are you? I wanna come find you!"

"No" he said simply

"What?"

"Let's make this interesting" he mused mischievously

"Well how do propose we make that happen Mr.Keller"

"Oooo, big words. That Rhys has been teaching you something hasn't she?" he teased

"Shut up" I said playfully "But what did you have in mind?"

"How bout a little scavenger hunt?"

"Come again, Josh?"

"A little game of find the hottie" he joked

"Oh my god! I love that game!" I heard Rhys scream from nearby. That girl had ears like a freaking jackrabbit.

"Well, when you put it that way…aren't you scared that I'll get distracted along the way?"

"Arent you related to every other person in Tree Hill?" he asked matter of factly

"Dammit, you got me there" I said conceding defeat "but how exactly does this game work?"

"Well I can drive to Tree Hill and every now and then I'll call you and give you hints about where I'll be and I'll keep doing that until you find me." He explained

"But what's the point in that? Why can't you just tell me where you are?"

"Afraid of a little challenge, are we Miss Scott?"

"Excuse me, you do realize that the Scott's practically invented the word challenge. In our dictionary, it happens to be right next to the word competition."

"But C isn't next to oh, nevermind" Rhys said from behind me

"Tell Rhys I said 'Hi'" Josh said inbetween chuckles

""Josh says hi, Ry" I said softly so that the rest of the family wouldn't hear, not that they really cared when they were wrapped up in the game.

"Oh hi, hotness" Rhys belted out on my end

"Well nice to see that someone in your family actually likes me" he said thoughtfully

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that Josh"

"Well it's ok, my dad's not exactly your biggest fan either"

"Hey!" I said

"Sorry, sorry, that wasn't exactly smooth, but I thought you should at least know"

"Well, thanks for the heads up on that one. You won't see me in the front row at any Chris Keller shows anytime soon."

"Yeah" he said quietly, I could tell he was thinking about something

"So when does our little scavenger hunt start?" I said with a smile

I could feel him grinning right back at me "I don't know, you tell me"

And with that, he hung up the phone and I felt a rush of energy pulse through me. I had to get out of there. I had to see him, but being surrounded by my overprotective Keller-loathing family did present a bit of a problem.

"Rhys" I called her over to me and she came bouncing over, eager for gossip

"You rang, darling"

"I need you to cover for me."

"Oh. My. God! Why? Oh my god, what are you gonna do, and does this have anything to do with Josh?"

"Rhys, shush! Of course it has something to do with Josh! He's and town and-"

"What? He's What?!?! Oh My God! That is so hot! He came all this way for you? Ahhh!!! Oh my freaking God, this is like so-"

"Rhys!"

"What?" she asked as I ruined her moment of….whatever it is that Rhys does when she's ecstatic

"Can you keep it down? God, you know my dad would flip out if he heard any of this. Nobody can know about this. Nobody! Not even Zane, and don't act like you wouldn't say anything because I know you would and you know Zane can't keep a secret to save his life so, not a word, not a fucking word, Ok?

Rhys looked startled by my little outburst, she took my hand and look at me seriously. "You really like this guy?"

"I really do" I said to her just as bluntly

She bounced up and down happily "Then go get your man, bitch!"

"So you'll cover for me?" I asked

"Of course I will, you didn't even have to ask. Anything with boy and you know I'm on it"

"Oh my God, Ry, you know you're like the best cousin ever right?"

"Of course I am" she said tossing her long dark curls "but it sounds the best coming from you" she said sweetly

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said. I gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek and I ran towards my car. I got in and turned down up the radio and spend off to find my man. The sounds of Jeff Buckley's 'Eternal Life' filled the car. The song, fit the moment so perfectly, I had to wonder if there was a God making this moment absolutely perfect for me and Josh.

I sped around town like an idiot for a good half an hour straight, hoping for Josh to call but nothing. No ring, no vibrating, no nothing. I could feel myself getting more annoyed by the second. My car was too hot, my radio was giving me a headache and for some reason everything and everyone ran slower in Tree Hill and for a split second I had a longing for fast paced LA where at least, I knew that even if there was a shitload of traffic I'd get where I wanted to be so much faster. But instead of letting myself feel cranky, I turned on to Main St and stopped at my aunt Karen's café.

I walked in and the place was buzzing with energy, everyone was crowded around the tables or lounging on the sofas listening to music, sipping on Karen's amazing smoothies and just enjoying the summer. I found a spot at the counter and stuck my head in a little further to see if anyone was there. Just as I did, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was my cousin, Keane with a fresh strawberry smoothie in one hand and a stack of empty plates in the other.

"Now which one's for me, I asked jokingly

"Careful, smartass or I just might take this back to the kitchen" she said as she placed the smoothie down in front of me

"Thanks" I said as I took a sip of the sweet pink liquid

"God, it seems like I haven't talked to you in like forever, Jam. With everyone around it's kind of hard to get to you." She said kindly

"I know what you mean. It's like I can never really get a break with them and all trip, I've really wanted to just spend the day hanging out with you. Seems like you're the only sane Scott I know" I chuckled to myself

She smiled and looked straight at me "I know what you mean, hon. I love you guys but sometimes I'm happy that it's only 3 or 4 times a year. With the exception of you, of course."

"And that's why you're my favorite Scott" I said

"Well, you're mine too. But seriously J, what's up. You've been kind of wandering around a lot by yourself lately. Talk to me here."

This is what I'd been waiting for all trip, a chance to just spill my guts to someone other than Rhys; Someone who'd tell me without being afraid of how I'd handle it. Keane was frank, that way. She'd tell you exactly what she thought of the situation and she'd make it so that you'd see the side that was best for you, even if it wasn't the right one all along. She'd give the truth, whether I wanted it or not and it seemed like I really did need a good, hard dose of it.

"Well, Kea, I'm sort of in a relat-"

"Wait, wait! Hold that thought, sweetie." She said suddenly, with a huge smile on her face

"Why?"

"Well, missy, if you must know, there is a totally hottie in the booth behind you checking you out!" she whispered giddily

"Oh my God, really?" I asked. My first instinct was to turn around and look at him but then something stopped me, my guilt over Josh and he sound of Keane's voice

"Ohhhh no no no, Jamie don't look at him, don't let him know I'm telling you this" she acted as if she were in High School again

"Oh, fine then. Well at least tell me what he looks like, Keane" I said, excitement creeping in my voice

She giggled "Even though he's sitting I can tell he's tall. He's wearing jeans and a green t-shirt but it's like an odd green, but it totally brings out his skin tone by the way. I can't see his eyes but he's wearing the sexiest pair of aviator's I've seen on a boy. Like, Jamie, think Wentworth Miller in the early days of Prison Break. All in all, he's one tall, sexy glass of iced cappuccino, baby" she was satisfied that even I was tempted to look after her description of him.

So I let my curiosity get the best of me. I slowly turned around and behind me, nonchalantly looking at a menu, was Josh Keller, looking incredibly sexy I might add, was sitting there in the flesh.

**Alright y'all so I left you with a little cliffhanger there. Hit me up with some reviews and if I'm feeling generous there will be some MAJOR drama in the next chapter or two. After all, it's Tree Hill….anything can happen**

**-Baila**


	15. Something's Scratching It's Way Out

**A/N: I'm not even going to bother apologizing for taking so freaking long to update, yes I'm horrible I know! I think this chapter is mighty forgivable if I do say so myself. So read it and if you're still mad after, then feel free to yell at me and say "BAILA,YOU'RE A ROYAL DOUCHEFACE FOR NOT UPDATING MORE OFTEN!!!" Just as long as you review!---**

For what seemed like forever, Jamie and I just eyed one another as the energy of the small town cafe buzzed around us. It's funny how with one look, we managed to say everything to one another yet there was still so much left to say. To this day, I don't know if it was the midday summer heat or if it was the tension of being so close without actually touching one another, but I knew that if I couldn't grab her and kiss her at that very moment, I'd go crazy. I mean really, I don't think you understand; her hair rested lazily on her hair in bright auburn curls, her eyes looked bluer than ever although hidden beneath a pair of old school cat eyed reading glasses and even dressed in a worn yet colorful Hush Sound band tee, a pair of gray running shorts and blue and silver Nike hightops, she was still the most amazing girl I'd ever had the pleasure of looking at. Before I even had to think about it anymore, she jumped and somehow found a way to wrap her tiny, almost weightless body around mine.

"I missed you" ,she said as she buried her head into my neck. I felt a smile slowly creep it's way to my lips hearing her say that, even if the it was a little muffled seeing as how my neck suddenly became her face's new hiding place. But as much as I wanted to just give in to the insane rollercoaster feeling in my stomach and tell her that I missed her back, I admit it, I still liked bringing out that fiery and dare I say, bitchy side of her's that I'd fallen for.

"And I thought it was my body that you missed, but seriously who are you and what have you done with Jamie Scott?"

She playfully smacked me in the arm and told me to "Shut up,douchebag", if I remember correctly. But of course, what good is witty banter if you let your opponent win the first round no matter how hot she is or how much you think you might be falling in love with her...but that might be giving away too much. Anyways, being the handsome, witty and charming devil-spawn of Chris Keller, I had a comeback that was sure to gain me another punch in the arm and possibly a kick somewhere else:

"So she is in there, so let's start over! Hi, Jamie, it's been a while, how are you ?"

She rolled her eyes and smacked me much harder this time.

"Oww, damn girl, what was that for ?" I asked her as I noticed a small bruise welling up in the spot that she had hit.

She smiled innocently and kissed the spot that she had hurt and told me, " You're so much cuter when you're in pain, baby"

"You're quite the little sadist then, aren't you ?" I quipped back

"That, I am...but you know you love it"

"Maybe" I teased back. She then, reached up on her toes and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. When she pulled back she asked me "How 'bout now?"

"I could be persuaded" I told her. She deepened the kiss this time, nibbling on my lower lip before pulling away knowing that just by doing that, she could probably get me to agree to sell my entire record collection in order to feed a small third world country.

"And now ?", she asked giving that sexy smirk that reached all the way to her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Ummm..." I began but before I had the chance to answer, she pulled me in for another kiss and as it led into what I was sure was going to be a crazy, mad, hot intense makeout session, I heard a small but loud voice tinged with some southen drawl say,

"You guys? Jamie? Uh, sexy Wentworth Miller lookalike? Hello! Older cousin in the building, a very public building I might add wants to know what the hell is going on!"

Jamie smiled up at me, grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the counter where a girl who looked not much older than us or much bigger than Jamie with light brown hair and wide and expressive greenish grey eyes was waiting for an answer.

"Josh," Jamie began, "this is my cousin Keane, she's my Uncle Lucas' baby sister and her mom is the one who owns the cafe. And Keane, this 'Prison Break boy lookalike' as you called him is actually my boyfriend, Josh."

Feeling a little stunned but completely ecstatic (well as ecstatic as a guy can look without losing his manliness), I stuck my hand out to shake Keane's already outstretched limb. She looked up at me and said,

"Jam left out the part mentioning that as the oldest member and the leader of the 2nd generation, would-be Scott mafia, I'm supposed to size you up and then threaten you within an inch of your life if you hurt her; but in all honesty, kid: if you hurt my cousin, bad things will happen to you and I can't guarantee that you'll be able to walk after but I think we can keep your face in tact because it's just way too freaking gorgeous to waste. But other than that, it's really nice to meet you Josh"

I had to give it to this girl, she was pretty hardcore for someone who was no bigger than 5 ft 3 and probably so light that the wind would probably knock her over in the middle of a rainstorm. And all she was doing was looking out for Jamie, which I guess gave us something in common but still...that girl was scary as all fucking hell

"Ohhhhh 'kay, Keane, I think you've damaged him enough and on that note, I think me and my very secret boyfriend should leave now."

Keane' eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Oh my God, so Nate and Haley are clueless ? Jamie, that is so Tree Hill circa 2005, like why don't you just tell your parentals?"

"It's a long story, Keke. I'll tell you at dinner tonight, ok?"

"Fine, I'll stop, but tonight you owe me some major gossip and this better be like 'Romeo and Juliet' big."

I wrinkled my nose as I thought out loud, "Are we talking Leo and Claire style here ?" thinking about my father's obsession with Romeo and Juliet, but his strange refusal to watch any other movie version unless it had his first pre-teen celebrity crush; a very sweet and innocent, naked yet still very doomed Claire Danes.

Keane laughed as I opened the door of the cafe for Jamie so we could leave, "That's the one. Jamie, I like this kid. You should bring him tonight, just don't be late, ok? When I left Uncle Dan this morning, he was all weird and he was talking about how he wants to have the whole family together tonight so we can 'discuss' something...whatever that means."

Knowing that I wanted to get out of there as badly as Jamie did, Jamie rushed out the door and left Keane with a not so reassuring "Yeah,Keane,I'llbethere.Seeyoulaterbabe.Bye!"

Jamie wrapped her fingers around mine as we began walking towards a bridge that led to the Riverfront.. We walked in silence for a while, just enjoying being with eachother and the warmth of the sun on our backs. When we finally got to the spot overlooking the river, we made our way to a small bench that put us in the midst of the breeze coming from the water.

"I'm sorry Keane went all 'Godfather' on you back there. She kind of treats me like the little sister she never got to have.", Jamie said as I put my arm around her to bring her in, closer to me.

"It's cool, at least you have someone looking out for you. And aside from the mafia comment, she seems really sweet. A little unusual, kind of like her name...but pretty nice all in all."

Jamie chuckled, "Yeah, I knew you were probably gonna ask about that, most music freaks do."

"Well it's not everyday that you meet a girl named after a band with a crazy powerful last name like Scott, now do you?"

"Fair enough. Ok, well when my Grandma Karen had her, she was really sick and unconcious for the first few days after. My uncle Lucas, being 18, confused and completely baby challenged at the time didn't know what to do the first night he brought her home from the hospital, all she did was cry and cry. She wouldn't drink any milk, her diaper stayed dry the entire time and all my Uncle Lucas wanted to do was sleep so he brought Keane to his room and started playing music. He tried everything from Eisley to Prince to Sia to Led Zeppelin, even to that weird New age 'waves crashing on the beach with tribal flute and chanting in the background' shit and nothing worked until 'She has No Time' came on. The baby stopped crying, cracked a smile and finally went to sleep and the funny thing is that it was one of her dad's favorite songs by that band. So when Grandma Karen woke up, Uncle Lucas told her what happened and thy both agreed that Keane suited her perfectly."

I smiled at the thought of the sweet, happy go lucky person I had just met being a cranky baby with a loud cry and no name. "That's actually kind of cool, but you know what I don't get ?"

"What ?", she asked thoughtfully

"The whole deal with your family. Like no offense babe, but that shit is way too complicated for me. Like how your Uncle Lucas is Keane's brother and her uncle is your grandfather but your sister and her are only a day apart, and it's just really confusing and if it's not too much trouble at all; if you're planning on telling me anymore of these infamous Scott stories, you might need to draw me a freakin' family tree!"

Jamie looked at me and laughed that gorgeous, contagious laugh of hers until it looked like she was about to cry, "You know, I think that's the first time anyone's ever put it that way but for the record, you're totally right. It does get really confusing but I grew up that way so it's not such a big deal anymore"

I looked at her and nodded, "I guess I know what you mean, for some people the adoption thing freaks them out but for me, it's this huge part of my identity. I think someone asking me, what it's like being adopted is the same as someone asking you what it's like to be a Scott."

"So ask me then..."

"What it's like to be a Scott."

"Ok" I replied playing along, "What's it like, being a Scott ?"

She looked my square in the eye and asked me, "Well, what's it like being a Keller ?."

"I never really thought of it that way", I told her truthfully

"Josh ?"

"Uh huh", I replied lazily as I played with a strand of her hair that looked gold in the sunlight.

"Ok, this might sound a little fucked up and feel free to look at me and tell me I'm on crack if this does come out sounding completely retarded and impossible; but after what Keane said today it makes me wonder. Do you think maybe, possibly, we might be a little like Romeo and Juliet ?"

Ok, not that I'm a romance junkie or anything but that was probably the single most sweetest thing a girl has ever asked me. Whether you want to think about it or not, Shakespeare was a genius when it came to romance, the man practically invented it. I mean, even if it was 1599 and nobody took baths, with all those plays and poems he wrote, I'm pretty sure the guy knew how to get his mack on.

"How so, babe?"

Jamie looked at me and sighed, "Well, it seems like as much as we love eachother, our whole relationship seems to be based on who are parents are and what they mean to eachother. I mean, isn't that a little too Shakespearean for one summer and a city as big as L.A.?" she said with a tiny half smile.

I smiled as I let her declaration about our relationship replay in my head, "We love eachother ? ", I asked her

Her smile faltered as she recalled her confession, trying to cover it up, she said "Well, ok maybe it's a little soon but yeah I love you but you don't have to say it back if you don't feel it yet. I mean how awkward would that be and -"

I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth so I could day what I'd been meaning to ever since the morning after the loft party, "I love you too, Jamie."

She stood up, flashed me one of her killer smiles and tried pulling me up using her small little hands. "Where are we going?, I asked her

She cocked one eyebrow ever so slighty and replied cheekily, "Well, if you don't get your cute little ass off this bench and down to the beach with me, I guess you'll never know."

That michievous glint in her was all the convincing I needed, as we walked further down past the docks and the calm of the river towards the sand of waves of the beach I noticed that the sky had turned into a dark blue that only Andrew McMahon and his smooth California lyrics could put into words. When we reached the beach, we both fell on to our backs giving ourselves a perfect view of the stars.

"Do you think that this is exactly one of those moments you look back on 20 years from now and think that there is such a thing as an absolutely perfect moment ?" Jamie asked me as her hand found it's way into mine.

Before I could answer her, I let myself drink in the moment happening all around me. The beach was uncharacteristically empty for a summer night, save for the orange glint of a bonfire happening all the way at the very edge of the beach. The beach houses surrounding us, each with their yellow lights in the window lit up the night along with the stars. The mellow sounds of Air's 'Playground Love' floated out of someone's window and into the air, making itself a part of our personal soundrtrack.

"Definitely", I told her as I pulled her in for a kiss. It started out slow and sweet, I didn't want her to think that I wanted more from her (well I did, I mean obviously I'm a guy but what I mean was I didn't want to pressure her into anything) but the softer I kissed her, the harder she kissed me back. It was like there was so much penting up longing in each kiss, each touch that even I couldn't hold my feelings back; so I went with it. I let my hands wander all over as I moved down to leave a trail of kisses on her neck and as a soft moan escaped from her perfect little lips, every one of my senses threatened to go over the edge with want. It was as I kissed my way down to her stomach, she told me, "Josh, I want to be with you"

It was exactly what I wanted to hear, but with the idea of it right in front of me; I had to no idea what to say. So being the typical boy blunder that I am, I managed to blurt out, "Here?!?!"

She threw her head back and giggled, "No, I know a place nearby though but..."

"But what ?"

She bit her lip nervously and told me, "I've never really, you know...like been with anyone before"

In that second, I knew that yes, I still wanted to be with her but I still wanted to take care of her and protect her and maybe even love her forever if she'd let me.

"I'll take care of you, ok ?"

"Promise ?"

"Cross my heart, as you girlies say"

"You're such a dork" she teased but underneath that, for the first time I could really see past all the jokes and sarcasm with her. I know that she wanted us to be something, for real. She got up and led me to the other side of the beach, the closer we got, the more I could make out something that looked like a cabin or a lifeguard shed. When we finally got there she opened the door, pulled a long string and a single light came on. I looked around at the room before me, the inside of this place was like the perfect hideaway with several pictures, seashells and beach art adorning the walls. The was a small rocking chair in the corner with a knitted afghan hung perfectly over it's frame and in the corner was a bed covered in a colorful quilt. To me, it was absolutely perfect.

"So what do you think ?", she asked

"It's perfect", I told her as I eased myself into the rocking chair. "This chair here is actually turning out to be the highlight of this whole experience."

She laughed at me, and begin looking around the room. "God, it's so quiet in here. Like we need some music", she told me. Resting on one of the counters, she found a small radio that looked like it hadn't seen a day past 1989. It was seriously as old school as it got. As she flipped the switch and tried to find her way past the static to find something listenable, I asked her, "What is this place exactly ?"

"It's kind of like the Scott family hideout. When Zane and I were about 8 or 9, we had wandered off together from my parents' beach house and we found this place. Like at the time it was abandoned and almost falling apart but we both saw it as a place where we could get away from both our families, especially mine, if it ever got to be too much. So that summer, with Matt, Noah and Shay's help, we turned this place into our own little corner of the world.

"Do you think Zane would mind that I kind of made my way into your hideout?"

She scoffed, "Please, do you know how many times I caught Zane with Allie Coulter last year or Rhys with way too many boys to - " The static had finally molded into something that resembled music. Citizen Cope's 'Sideways' instantly set the mood in the room.

"God, I love this song" she said as she made her way to the middle of the room. I couldn't keep my eyes off her as she did the single most sexiest dance I'd ever seen in my whole life.

_You know it ain't easy _

_For these thoughts here to leave me_

With her eyes closed, she swayed her hips to music and danced with her arms above her head. The voice on the radio mingled with the sweet humming of her own.

_There's no words to describe it_

_In French or in English _

_Well, diamonds they fade _

_And flowers they bloom_

_ And I'm telling you _

_These feelings won't go away_

"Dance with me", she said. I got up and wrapped my arms around her waist and we just moved back and forth feeling like, as lovers, we were completely invincible.

_They've been knockin' me sideways _

_They've been knockin' me out lately_

_ Whenever you come around me _

_These feelings won't go away _

_They've been knockin' me sideways _

_I keep thinking in a moment that _

_Time will take them away _

_But these feelings won't go away_

As the song ended, Jamie lowered herself onto the bed, pulling me on top of her.

"Josh ?" she called out softly

"Yeah ?"

"Just go slow, k?"

**---A/N: Dun dun dun! What can I say? I like me them cliffhangers, but I think we all KNOWwhat's going to happen! But I'm just warning y'all now, this might be the last time you see happy people for a little while in this story...well maybe everyone except for Rhys cuz you know she's cool that way.**


End file.
